HTF The Springtrap 2 The resurrection
by Endermen295
Summary: 6 years after the Events of the first story, it is believed that Springtrap has now finally been banished, or so they thought... What happens when the terror rises once more and what's causing these Nightmares that Flaky begins having?
1. CHAPTER 1 The resurrection

**October 22nd 202X**

6 years have passed since the incident with Springtrap. While everyone had completely forgotten about it, one porcupine certainly hadn't, that porcupine being Flaky, who still remembers the event in every gruesome way possible, she always remembered what happen on those days whenever Halloween was near. Last year she went to the horror attraction as Flippy was going and for once, she actually wasn't as scared as she used to be, as Flippy was cuddling her at all times. She was shot straight out of her thoughts as her phone began ringing, it gave her a little shock at first before picking it up to see that it was her old time friend Cuddles, she hadn't heard from him since last year as he went on a climbing trip to Mount Everest. Excited to hear from her old time friend again she smiled as she answered.

Flaky: Hello Cuddles. Cuddles: Heya Flakes, long time no see eh.

Flaky: Y-Yeah, how was the trip, did you g-get hurt at all? Cuddles: Nope everything went quite smoothly actually... Aside from when I thought landing belly first onto hard ice was a good idea. Hearing that, Flaky's mood didn't change, she knew how much of a daredevil he was, so she wasn't surprised to hear that he had injured himself. Flaky: Oh, are you o-ok now? Cuddles: Yeah, I'll be discharged in about a week once I see the X-rays, apparently I broke one or two of my ribs but I don't feel anything. Flaky: W-Well it's probably best to check and see if you h-have, it could be serious Cuddles. Cuddles: I'll be find Flakes, you just worry too much that's all. Flaky: A-Alright then, see you soon Cuddles. Cuddles: See you soon Flakes *Hangs Up*

Flaky looks over at her clock checking the time, 8:37am her normal wake up time. She was the early bird of the tree friends and for one good reason, she wanted to get everything and do everything she needed before disaster struck. She gets out of bed and begins heading downstairs to have breakfast before going out to the mall.

With it being October the sun waited until the later hours of the morning before it decided to hang itself in the sky. Birds were chirping, the grass moved in pattern with the wind as it blew it in the northern direction. The leaves that once were on trees had fallen down to dominate the footpaths.

As Flaky made her way towards the mall, being careful by always checking her surroundings every minute or so, she noticed someone sitting on a bench in the park. Flaky: Is that... Flippy?! Now Flippy was never an early bird tree friend, far from it but rather, he was a night owl. But for some reason or another, he was there, sat on the bench in the park. Since most of the tree friends don't wake up until around 10AM, she had about 30 minutes to see him, so she did.

Flippy heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see no other than Flaky coming towards him. Flippy: Heya Flaky. Flaky: H-Hi Flippy, what are you doing up so early. Flippy: ... Flaky: F-Flippy, your scaring me, w-w-what's w-wrong?

Flippy: I had a nightmare of the events that occurred 6 years ago, and I have a feeling that he's still around. Flaky: Well, you n-not the only one, I've remembered that s-same event for the last s-several years. Flippy: Yeah, but what if he is still around, what if he had survived the fire. Lumpy: Survived what fire?!?

The couple turn to see Lumpy butting into their conversation. Flippy: Lump's what the hell are you doing up so early? Lumpy: I just came to tell you that when me an handy were rebuilding your house 6 years ago I found a body, and since I didn't want to be accused I kinda put it in your basement. Flaky's eyes began to shrank, did lumpy find Springtraps body and put it in Flippy's basement.

Flippy: What did the body look like, Lumpy. Flippy's eyes were beginning to twitch in anger of what Lumpy had done. Lumpy: it looked like a very dark green rabbit with a black head, there was also a costume head so I just sticked it onto your basement table. Flippy: So all this time, you have put that 'thing' in my base Kent and NOW YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT!?! Flaky had a very hard time trying to hold Flippy back, he was a lot stronger than flaky and even though Flaky was now 5ft 2, Flippy was 5ft 10.

Flaky: Flippy, p-please calm down, we could j-j-just ask him to b-bury him? Flippy stopped for a moment, taking Flaky's idea into consideration before going with it being the perfect plan to dispose of him. Flippy: Yes, in fact, Lumpy, you can come with me and we are going to bury him, and I want him deep down. Lumpy: Alrighty then. Flippy: I'll catch you later Flakes, i have to take care of this. Flaky: o-ok then. She watched them walk off in the direction of Flippy's house, she checks her watch, 9:30AM 'shoot' she thought as she quickly raced off to the mall to gather her shopping.

As she was shopping she was glad, they were going to finally get rid of the nightmare that haunted them both for the last 6 years, they were finally going to put it to an end...

 **AT FLIPPY'S HOUSE**

Lumpy and Flippy begin their decent into Flippy's basement, being careful not to trip as the light switch was at the bottom. As they reached the bottom Flippy hit the switch and the lights flashed on, revealing before them the animatronic. The costume was burned and charred everywhere, very few parts of the costume were left uncharred, its right hand was missing a finger, the chest was extremely damage to the point that simply touching it could cause it to fall to pieces, the head still had the costume head on, but only the top half, the lower jaw was missing, exposing the lower jaw of the rotting head inside. The top half of the head was severely damaged, the holes around the eyes were much larger and a few of the teeth were missing. Flippy didn't even flinch at the sight of the animatronic that stood before him, he began approaching it before slamming his hand into Springtraps left eye and pulled it out, causing the eye to fly off somewhere and for wires to poke out of the socket that was once inhabited the left eyeball.

Flippy: Alright Lumpy, let's get this thing outside. Lumpy: Okie dokey. Together they lift the animatronic out of the basement and towards the graveyard where tree friends had permanently died. They together dug a 15ft hole and used a ladder to climb out of it, then came to Flippy's favourite part, shoving him into the coffin and into the hole. But as they did so, in the distance, a figure watched on as they buried Springtrap.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

The hole was filled and now Flippy could rest in peace knowing that the nightmare that haunted him 6 years ago was now put to rest. Flippy: Thanks for helping me out there lumpy, you don't know how bad this thing was. Lumpy: How bad was he?? Flippy: Lets just leave it at that, ok. Lumpy: But how ba- Flippy: Just leave it at that Lumpy, ok. They left the graveyard and went on with their normal lives.

Later that night, Flippy at his home thought it would be a great idea to take Dlajy on a date as in celebration of what had happened just over 6 hours ago. He picked up his phone and dialled her number and as if only a second has passed, she answered.

Flaky: Hey Flippy. Flippy: heya sweet cheeks, listen, I was wondering if you...

Flaky: If I..? Flippy: Would like to go on a date with me?? He held his breath and waited for a response.

Flaky: Of course I would, I've never actually been on a date before so I'm g-glad your the first, where do you want to have our d-date? Flippy thought about it for a moment before taking the Happy Tree cafe as his best bet.

Flippy: How about the Happy Tree cafe? Flaky: That sounds great, w-what time? Flippy: Anytime you want sweety. Flaky: How about maybe 4PM tommorow. Flippy: Perfect, I'll see you there sweetheart. Flaky: see ya *hangs up*

Flippy cannot believe what just happened before him, he had set up a date for the first time in his life with someone who hasn't even been on a date before.

Flippy then looked at the time, 10:32PM. He thought to himself 'I better set an alarm for 2:30PM so that I have plenty of time to get ready. He sets the alarm and heads of to bed to rest for the night.

At the graveyard, it was a dark and stormy night, the rain began shooting down hard at the ground, puddles forming within minutes. At Springtraps grave of which lumpy had stuffed his shovel into the ground where Springtrap laid, lightning struck, sparks scattered everywhere. Inside the coffin, the body began shaking violently twitching in inhumanly ways. His eye shot open as a sudden rush of strength dashed through his circuits as he broke the coffin lid. The ground that laid in front of the tombstone began rumbling before an arm shot out. He pulled himself out and check pea around him before speaking once more.

Springtrap: tttttttthe soul- oul- oul stillllll livesss...


	2. CHAPTER 2 The First Strike

That stormy night, Flaky struggled getting to sleep, tonight would begin the sequence of nightmares she wasn't expecting at all.

She woke up in what appeared to be a blue and white checkered bed, now filled with dandruff, there was a little brown bear toy with big blue eyes next to her. She checked her surroundings. Flaky: This isn't my r-room?! There was a door on each side of which when she checked both lead to hallways, not risking it, she stayed in the bedroom and checked it further. In the the centre of the room, aligned perfectly with the bed, was a closet, a closet that opened via two sliding doors. She hated rooms like this when she was younger, they always terrified her to near death. She turned around heading back towards the bed when her foot made contact with a circular object, causing her to fall back and hit the ground with a loud thud. Her quills for once, didn't pin her to the floor like they usual would but rather just went to the sides of her head.

Flaky: AGH, what the hell was... She paused as she noticed that not only was the room much darker than it once was, but she had tripped on a flashlight that was left on. Flaky thought to herself 'who would leave a flashlight on' she picked it up hastily as she began hearing footsteps outside the door. She froze, held her breath, and listened closely to see where the noise was coming from.

Step... Step... Step... Step...

Step... Step... Step... Step...

It seemed to be coming from the left side. Slowly, she walked towards the door, twisted the doorknob... and opened it, she listened for a moment, nothing, she turned on the flashlight to see nothing down the hallway, or so she thought...

For a split second she could've sworn she saw a large blue rabbit hide around the corner. Flaky: H-Hey, E-E-Excuse me... She went back to the bed, grabbed the teddy bear and opened the door again. She slowly began making her way down the hallway, the floor creaking under her for every step she took. She stopped, she began to hear beathing. It sounded robotic, she put her back against the door, careful not to pin herself to the wall with her quills and slowly made her way to the wall, tip toeing. She reached right at the corner and began panicking. She began imagining what could be around that corner.

Flaky: 'god, Oh god what could be around that corner, I could be a massive s-spider, a monster with massive tentacles, it could be a chick. She prayed to god that it wasn't the last one, she was absolutely terrified of those things. She eventually gathered up the courage, and peeped around the corner. What she saw, was pure nightmare fuel.

Standing before her was a 7ft tall animatronic rabbit. It stared directly at her, indicating that it knew she was coming around the corner. The eyes were a stormy blue, it had claws at the end of its finger tips, its chest had been spit right down the middle, revealing all of its circuitry and wiring. It had shark teeth, many of them, two rows of them to be exact. It then tilted its head and said one sentence to her that caused her brain to go haywire.

N. Bonnie: You better start running dear, HAHAHAHAHA... it began charging at her full speed. She ran right around the corner heading straight back to the bedroom for safety, she had just began opening the door when he grabbed her by the leg and began pulling her, she felt like she was about to be torn in half when a piece of dandruff fell onto his nose, causing him to sneeze and as he did so, he clawed at her shoulder causing blood to spew out everywhere, she wailed in pain before slamming the door shut behind her and locked it shut. She held her shoulder in pain as blood spewed onto the floor. She began crying.

Flaky: W-Why, What k-k-kind of d-dream is this?! Flaky then took notice of the alarm clock placed on top of a cabinet too high for her to reach. It read 3:33am, she questioned her self more and more. Flaky: W-What happened to those nice dreams, W-Why do I have t-t-t-t-to have the b-b-bad ones. She went silent and held her breath as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She then yelped as he tried opening the door, eventually beginning to bang on it repeatedly, chips were starting to get thrown off the door. An eye looked through one of the cracks, looking directly at her.

N. Bonnie: Here's, Bonnie. He then continued banging on the door, she knew it wasn't going to last much longer, acting fast, she grabbed the flashlight and the teddy bear before sliding straight into the closet, inside were several boxes and a pile of clothes on the opposite side, CRASH, the door had dropped. She hid behind the boxes and turned off the flashlight. She sat there, fearing the worst that could happen to her, she heard the same footsteps she heard throughout the dream to then hear the closet doors begin swung right open. She peeped her eye though one of the holes that went straight through the boxes to see the blue bunny searching for her, looking around with blue beams of light exiting its eyes where ever it looked.

It then left the closet, as she peeped around the corner of the box. It suddenly reappeared and wrapped its hands around her neck before hoisting her to eye level, its menacing blue eyes stared back at her terrified ruby ones. She tried screaming but couldn't due to the lack of air she was losing. He then tossed her at the right door causing her to go straight through it and break her leg. Flaky: AAAAAAAHHHG... she cried in pain and began crawling as fast as she could down the hallway. She heard the door breakdown behind her and saw him walking towards her in a stalking like fashion. All she could do is stare at her indefinite demise. Once again he picked her up only this time it was by her sides and pulled her very close to his face.

N. Bonnie: Time to eat, I haven't had anything this good in a loooooooonng time HAHAHA! It then opened its mouth really wide and slowly started to get her in. She freed her arms and tried to close his mind mouth while also pushing away, she then saw a loose wire hanging from his right eye, she pulled at it strongly causing him to glitch out violently, letting her drop to the floor before crashing to the floor. It just laid there, it's hand twitching every so often showing it was at deaths door but hadn't gone through it yet. Wanting to celebrate her victory in defeating her nightmare she stood up using the table on the left to support her broken leg. She lifted her right arm in celebration.

All however, was too good to be true as a large yellow-brownish hand with extraordinary large claws bursted right through her chest, holding her heart right in front of her. Right as that happened, she awoke screaming from the nightmare breathing heavily and soaked in sweat, she checked her chest, no hole, her heart was still in place. She checked her leg of which it was also wasn't broken, but her shoulder still had a scar from the nightmare, she was shocked, 'How does an injury in a dream convert to the real world?!' she would've put more time into the subject when she heard her alarm go off, she looked at the time 1:00PM. She then remembered she had that date with Flippy today at the happy tree cafe. She got out of bed and began getting ready for her first ever date.

 **2 hours later**

She finished adjusting the flower she out put in her hair. She was now ready for her date, she showered, she cleared off a lot of the dandruff although some bits still stood around and for the first time she applied eyelashes just like Giggles and Petunia, speaking of those two, she checked to see if any of the, are awake, she first called Petunia, no luck. She called Giggles and within seconds of calling the porcupine was greeted with a happy cheery vice on the other side.

Giggles: Hiya Flaky. Flaky: H-Hey Giggles.

Giggles: So what you calling me for? You wanna tell me something?

Flaky: Y-Yes actually. Giggles: Alright then, spill the beans.

Flaky: ...I'm going on my first date. Giggles: REALLY?! That's amazing Flaky, who's the charm your with tonight?

Flaky: Flippy. Giggles was shocked at what she heard, Flaky, the most cowardly person in town, was going on a date with a military soldier who could flip out at anytime and kill her.

Giggles: Are you sure dating Flippy is going to be a good idea, what if he flips out during the da-

Flaky: C-Calm down Giggles, when he was looking after me several years ago he flipped out but he d-didn't kill me. Giggles: Wait, he didn't?!

Flaky: He didn't lay a finger on me Giggles.

Giggles: Well okay then, if you say so, hope you enjoy your date Flaky.

Flaky: Bye Giggles... She checked the time again to see it was almost 4PM, 'shoot, I'm going to be late!' She made a mad dash out the house and got into her car to go to the Happy tree cafe. She made it there just as the clock stroke 4PM. Unknown to her, Flippy has also arrived, he walked down the pathway towards the cafe and put his hand on the door handle only to feel a hand. Flaky also felt a large hand on top of hers, she looked at who's hand it was to see non other than Flippy.

Flaky: Flippy?! Flippy: Flaky!? They turn their heads away and blush deeply, Flippy was wearing a tuxedo and replaced his usual military hat for a black top hat. Flippy looked at Flaky to see that she had a pink flower in her hair, just like Petunia but more to the right hand side, she also had eyelashes like the other girls. Both of them couldn't help but stare at each other for about a minute before Flaky broke the silence.

Flaky: you look handsome Flippy. Flippy: And you look beautiful baby cakes. He then winks at her before opening the door for her, Flaky blushed insanely. Flippy: Ladies first. Flaky: Thanky. They both got inside and held hands as they went to a table. Toothy, Lammy, Petunia, Nutty and Cuddles looked at them both from their respective tables before all of them went Aww. They sat down at the table and decided to have a conversation as they waited for the waiter.

Flippy: So, how are you feeling about our first date. Flaky: I was very nervous actually, I've never been on a date before, and I'm g-glad your the first person I d-date.

Flippy: Well then, I hope you enjoy it. The waiter came to their table with the menus. The waiter being surprisingly enough, Mime. Mime made gestures indicating he was asking them what would they would like to have. Flippy skimmed through the menu quickly before finding the meal he wanted, the same thing with Flaky. Mime took their orders down and went over to the kitchen. They stared at each other trying to think of a topic to talk about. 5 minutes later Mime came back with their orders and put them out in front of them, he also put down a vase with a single rose to indicate that the two sat at the table were indeed a couple. Flippy and Flaky both blushed before tucking into their meals.

As they were enjoying their meals, Flaky saw something out the corner of her eye, in the window on the opposite wall of their table stood a blast figure of what appeared to be a large bunny but with one of its ears missing, the remaining ear was also a stump, but the eyes were what shocked her the most, they looked like the eyes of the animatronic that haunted her 6 years ago, it then faded from vision as Flippy began calling her name.

Flippy: Flaky?.. Flaky are you ok?! Flaky snapped out of her daze and answered Flippy's question. Flaky: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Flippy looked at her with a concerned look on his face before shrugging it off, he imagined her just having a hallucination like that one time when she crashed the car into a telephone pole. The couple eventually finished their meals and paid Mime before heading to the exit. Once outside they kissed each other, but before they left, Flippy noticed the scar on her shoulder. Flippy: What happened to your shoulder? Flaky: Oh that, umm... how do i explain it? Flippy: Its okay, it'll be fine just tell me what happened.

There was a long pause before Flaky began bursting into tears and hugged him. Flippy: Woah woah woah, easy there, alright Flaky, calm down now tell me, what's the matter. Flaky: I h-had a nightmare with this 't-t-thing'. Flippy: Okay? And what happened... there was a pause before she said to him the creepiest thing he had heard in years. Flaky: I-It attacked me and cut m-my shoulder open with its claws, it was awful. She then bursted into tears once more. Flippy was shocked, an injury in a dream passes into real life, how is this possible, he thought to himself, he then thought of a good idea. Flippy: Listen to me, if it helps, you can stay with me until the nightmare goes away ok... Flaky: T-T-T-Thank y-you Flippy, t-thank you!

Flaky shakily got into her car and followed Flippy to his house where she was staying until the nightmares stopped. She parked her car in Flippy's driveway and went to his side, still shaking. Flippy opened the door and allowed Flaky inside before closing the door behind him. They went upstairs and got into bed, The couple held each other as they slept, smiles spread on both of their faces.

 **OUTSIDE 12:31AM**

Outside of sniffles lab, robotic feet began making their way towards the door before kicking the door down, sending sniffles straight up at the sound of this noise.

Sniffles got up and grabbed his pistol, he was a hired police officer for the last 3 years and was pretty good at it. He walked downstairs, armed at ready.

Sniffles: Who's there? He aimed his pistol around the room he saw that the doors had a large rectangular dent in them. 'Whose feet are shaped like rectangles anyway' he then heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw him heading straight towards him.

Sniffles: Freeze... I SAID FREEZE, I SHALL SHOOT YOU! But the figure didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping his appoach. Sniffles pulled the trigger and the pistol fired, sending the bullet straight through the chest, the fingers stopped, looked down and then fell backwards. Sniffles quickly took our his Wilkie talkie and spoke into it.

Sniffles: To Police department this is officer Sniffs, I've had to neutralise a person, analysing the body now... He began a search for any lethal weapons before turning on the light to reveal... Sniffles: No... How, how is he here?! He check to see if he was still alive and was relieved at first to hear nothing, but it was too good to be true.

Springtrap shot up and grabbed Sniffles grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Sniffles: I re...quest backup, anyone p-please ack. He was then thrown across the room hitting a shelf filled with liquids that spilled all over him. Sniffles was dazed and began searching for his taser. He could put find it. He then heard Springtrap whistle.

Springtrap: lllllooking forr this? He then held up Sniffles taser in his robotic hand. He then began telling a joke, 'What's So shocking you can't handle?

Springtrap: VVVOLTAGE!!! He then tasered Sniffles causing him to fry to a crisp. Smoke steamed of his body. Springtrap then took the body towards the forest where the boarder stood, he now knew that once all the dead tree friends cross the boarder, all of them shall be dead permanently. He chucked Sniffles Fried corpse across the boarder.

Tonight, was the start of his plan, to not only summon back an old friend but to rid the tree friends once... and for all.q


	3. CHAPTER 3 The Second Nightmare

Despite Flaky being with Flippy on that very night, she still suffered the same nightmare except this time... the nightmare she had, was also shared with him. They both woke up in the blue white checkered bed together, Flaky knew what was going to happened so she woke Flippy up and handed him the Flashlight.

Flippy: Where the hell are we exactly? Flaky: I d-d-don't know at all, it's like w-w-were in some k-kind of hell or s-s-something. As she ended her sentence they both heard footsteps approaching the room, Flippy put his finger on his lips, telling her to be very quiet. They both listened carefully for where the sounds were coming from.

Step... Step... Step... Step...

Step... Step... Step... Step...

They were coming from the right side this time round, Flaky stayed close to a Flippy as he made his was towards the door, Flippy held his breath, and then opened the door. He listened very closely for any indication of a creatures presence. Since he worked in the military he knew what to listen for as the tiger general had something similar as to what Flaky described in her nightmare. Hearing nothing at first he signaled Flaky to stay close as he turned on the flashlight, nothing appeared down the hallway. Nothing at all.

Flippy: The coast is clear. He said as he turned to Flaky who appeared relieved at first before Flippy noticed that her eyes shrank. This was an indication that something was right behind him. Acting quickly he grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door on the animatronics demonic hand, causing it to fly off and latch onto Flaky's face. She wailed as she desperately tried to pull it off her but to no success.

Flaky: AAAAHHHH Get it off get it off get it off me! Flippy: Keep still Flaky. She kept as still as she possibly could but still showed signs of shaking, he loosened the grip on each of the fingers to reveal that it's claws had made a hole in her face, causing her to bleed. She began crying as the pain started to sink in. Luckily for Flippy, he always kept a mini first aid kit in his back pocket and got it out. He sat her on the bed and attended to her wounds. He got out the rubbing alcohol.

Flippy: Ok listen, this might sting ok. Flaky: O-O-Ok. Before starting he passed her the bear plushie in the previous nightmare that just so happened to be right next to her. Flippy: Squeeze it if it hurts ok. Flaky: O-Ok then. He then began applying the rubbing alcohol and Flaky screamed, it hurt her a lot, tears constantly streamed down her face like never ending waterfalls. After 5 hellish minutes for Flaky, Flippy applied the plasters and he was done.

Flippy: There you go, all done. Flaky fell into his arms, still crying but not as much as before. Flaky: I-I-It hurts, s-so much. Flippy: It'll go away after 5 minutes sweetie, trust me. Those words made Flaky forget about the pain entirely as she stopped crying and began smiling. The right door suddenly slammed shut, causing them both to jump in fright with Flaky getting behind Flippy. Flippy armed him self with his Bowie Knife and handed Flaky the flashlight. She tried holding it as steady as she could but still shook. He began checking the room.

Flippy first checked the left door, nothing there. He checked under the bed but couldn't see anything so he asked Flaky to shine the light under the bed, nothing under there. Then he got up and turned around to meet the closet, the last place to check, he made his way towards it, Bowie knife at the ready. He opened the closet doors to reveal nothing there, checked behind the boxes and was about to check behind the pile of clothes when suddenly... CRUNCH Flaky screamed.

Flippy turned around to see Flaky hopping on one foot trying to get off a cupcake that had chomped on her leg causing blood to spew everywhere, she tripped which resulted in its teeth going deeper into her leg, causing even more pain. Flippy rushed over to her and got the nightmarish cupcake off her leg, he threw it at the floor before stomping on it, mechanical parts flew everywhere. He then turned his attention to Flaky who now had her hands in front of her eyes as she was crying in pain, Flippy looked down at her leg to see that it was nearly chomped clean off, parts of the bone were sticking out and blood was everywhere. Flippy: No...

He began having flashbacks, the entire scene changed around him, bodies surrounded him, mutilated bodies to be exact. He held his head as he collapsed to his knees. He clenched his teeth as he began breathing in and out at a fast pace. Hie eyes began switching to the all too familiar yellow ones. Flaky watched in horror, thinking that he had flipped out but to her surprise, when he opened his eyes, they were his normal pacman eyes, he then grabbed his first aid kit and ran over to her, he bandaged her leg. She couldn't walk anymore so Flippy had to give her a piggyback, he was a trained professional and did a lot of training so he got used to her being on his back within seconds. Flaky: T-T-Thanks f-f-for the h-help b-b-b-back there. Flippy: No problem.

They leaned in about to have a kiss when the right door shot open, revealing a nightmareish yellow chicken animatronic holding the demonic cupcake whose teeth were now stained with Flaky's blood. Flaky yelped and slid down a little bit, trying to hid herself from this 'thing' Flippy couldn't blame her, he saw all the details.

The animatronic had orange chicken-like feet with yellow skin above the knee with holes and wires poking out everywhere, its left eye appeared to function normally while its right appeared to have failed, what was most disturbing about the animatronic however, was the amount of teeth that infested its jaw. Three rows, consisting of hundreds of teeth that could rip anything to pieces that came in contact with them.

The animatronic then threw the cupcake directly at Flippy, its jaws snapped his heart nose clean off, causing him to wail in pain and as a result lose his balance, Flaky was thrown on the floor near the closet and began crawling her way towards it. Flippy held his nose in pain as he noticed that the cupcake was meant to be a distraction, the animatronics main target appeared, to be Flaky. Acting fast he grabbed the flashlight and shouted at it. Flippy: Hey Bird brain! He threw the Flashlight at the animatronic just as it was about to grab Flaky, it turned around and glared at him.

Flippy: Why don't you pick on someone you own size you fucker! The animatronic roared and charged at him, Flippy was nearly caught but just avoided it by mere inches. It then grabbed Flippy and threw him high in the air, he landed directly inside the animatronics mouth as it then snapped its jaws shut, crushing Flippy's lower body with its arsenal of teeth. Flippy: AAAAAHHHHHGGG. He wailed as he desperately began punching the animatronics face in an attempt to stun it but to no avail. It open its jaws briefly before slamming them shut causing Flippy's lower half to be completely severed from his top half, his body fell to the floor as he began coughing up blood.

Peeping from behind the closet Flaky could only watch in horror as she saw the nightmarish chicken eat Flippy's lower body half with no struggles at all. She looked to her left to find a belt, Flaky came up with an idea, she grabbed the belt and snuck behind the animatronic while it's attention was in Flippy. The animatronic picked him up and got ready to finish to job, she began climbing up the wardrobe.

N. Chica: WWhos hungry? I AM... Flaky: Eat this! Flaky jumped off the wardrobe and rapped the belt tightly around its neck, this caused the animatronic to drop Flippy and try to shove Flaky off, it gagged as she tightened the knot, sparks starring shooting everywhere, in a finally attempt, the animatronic slammed itself against the wall, breaking Flaky's spine and causing her to no longer be able to feel or move her legs. Upon making contact it's head snapped right off, landing on the carpet with a thud.

Flaky laid there in great pain, then she saw Flippy and panicked. His intestines were hanging out and a large pool of blood formed around him, he was coughing up blood as well, quickly, she crawled over to him. Flaky: Flippy please, P-PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME, I D-DONT WANNA BE ALO- She was cut off as he pulled her in for a kiss, when they parted, he said his last words to her.

Flippy: Flaky... Stay strong for me... sweetie... His head went lifeless, he had died due to massive blood loss. She burst into tear, her head rested on his chest as tears made their way to the floor, she grabbed the Bowie knife out of his pocket and crawled over to the bed, grabbed the blanket and put it gently over the body, she cried throughout the entire process, but it had to be done. She had a minute of silence for him that felt like eternity. She then her the door behind her open, she turned around only to be kicked across the room Staight into the other door, she looked up and saw a massive, yellowish bear in the doorway in front of her, its claws armed at the ready, it was clear that this was the leader as he appeared to be a much bigger build than the others, much more bulkier.

It then walked towards her, its red eyes staring back at her, it then Began speaking in a voice that sounded like Flippy's. ???: Flaky... Flaky wake up, FLAKY?! Upon it shouting the scene quickly shifted to that of Flippy's room, she had once again woke up screaming and covered in sweat, she breathed heavily, she was now back with Flippy. Flippy: Jesus Christ, I've never heard you sound so scared in your life, he then pulled the covers over to reveal that he had bandaged her leg, indicating that the mark that the cupcake had made stayed with her into the real world, just like the scar on her shoulder. It was painful trying to move her now bandaged leg.

Flaky: Agh, it, hurts. Flippy: Don't worry, I got you. Flippy picked up Flaky bridal style and made his way to the front door. Flippy: Im going to take you to Sniffles, maybe he might have an idea of what to do. He put her in the front passenger seat and began driving to Sniffles lab.

As they set off to Sniffles lab, a figure appeared from behind Flippy's house. Springtrap: PPPPerfecttt, Time to eexicute-cute-cute the pppppplann. He kicked down the door and walked inside, he went past the living room, noticing the many pictures of Flippy and Flaky together. Springtrap: SSo sweet, so charming- ing- ing, that'll changggge ssssoon. He eventually made his was to Flippy bathroom and turned to face the mirror that didn't have Springtraps reflection, but rather of the bear that was seen in the nightmare.

Springtrap: HHHHello dearrrr brother...

???: Hello Springtrap, how's the plan going?

Springtrap: Everything issssssss *distortion* going toooo plan.

???: Great, but I've started to notice something...

Springtrap: AAnd thatsss?

???: This 'Flaky' your going after has defeated two of the nightmares, Bonnie and Chica to be precise. Plus last night she brought her lover into her dreams, he's now trying to help her, comfort her to try stop these nightmares.

Springtrap: Welllllll then, if she is able- ble- ble- blue to defeat the other two then you'll have to transfer into the real world, the ccccccouple are going to the aaaanteaters lab, but little do theyyyy know, I already killed him and ttttttthrew his body- threw his body across the border where they don't come back, aaaas long as his body stays there, heeeeeee won't be commmmming backkk.

???: Perfect, the perfect solution to our problems by taking out the smartest person in town and ridding them permanently temporarily until their body is found, did you hide it? Springtrap: I buried it, sure it looks obvioussssssss but it's riddddddles with bear traps, their gonna have a bad- ad- ad time retrievingggg the boddddy.

???: excellent, one more thing, if I do face her and die, nightmare will be released into the real world, he is unstoppable. Springtrap: So whyyyyyy don't you lllllllllllet her killlll you then!? ???: Once he kills 10 of them, he harnesses their souls and compacts them into a space so dense that it would create an inescapable black hole, everything, including us, will be erased from this time period. Springtrap thought about it for a moment before realising that he would no longer be able to kill, he wouldn't exist anymore.

Springtrap: Wellllll you bettttte fucking make sure- ure- use that you don't have to face hhhhher only if necessary.

???: Understood... we shall meet again. The bear faded from the mirror to now show Springtraps reflection.

 **AT SNIFFLES LAB**

Flippy loosened the pressure on the pedal as he slowed down his jeep, noticing how the doors appeared to had been kicked down. Flippy: What the..? Flaky stay here ok, I'm going to see what's going on here. He got out the car and began making his way towards the laboratory. He noticed that the dent made in the doors indicated that someone with either rectangular feet or shoes kicked down the door with little problems at wall. He went inside the lab.

The entire place was a wreck, Shelfs consisting of chemicals had fallen and smashed everywhere, tables had been flipped, Flippy then noticed a security camera in the top right corner, indicating that Sniffles had an office where he watched out for Lifty and Shifty. He noticed the same rectangular footsteps lead through a hole in the wall that lead towards the forest, he didn't let that get to him as he made his way to the office.

Once inside, he was greeted by a sight of tons of work from the scientific anteater, work papers littered the floor, some were pinned to the wall of which, equations litter them like E=MC2 or something extremely complicated that he couldn't give a damn about at all. He made his way to the single PC that displayed a total of 12 CCTV cameras throughout the entire lab.

Flippy: Jesus, Sniffles sure does know how to keep a place monitored. He checked all the footage until he stumbled upon the night before camera feed, it had a total of 7 Activity alerts on them, he checked them all and read them.

ACTIVITY ALERT DATA FOR OCTOBER 23RD ACTIVITY COUNT: 7

ACTIVITY ONE, 12:30AM, DETECTED PRESENCE APPROACH

ACTIVITY TWO, 12:31AM, MAIN DOOR ENTRANCE TAKEN DOWN

ACTIVITY THREE, 12:31AM, SUBJECT ENTERED THE BUILDING

ACTIVITY FOUR, 12:32AM, OFFICER SNIFFLES ARRIVES ON SCENE, ARMED

ACTIVITY FIVE, 12:32AM, OFFICER SNIFFLES NUTRALISES SUBJECT, SUBJECT COLLAPSES ON FLOOR, PRESUMED DEAD.

ACTIVITY SIX, 12:33AM, SUBJECT RISES, OFFICER IS THROWN OUT OF VEIW FOR CAM 3, CHANGED TO CAM 6, OFFICER HAD BEEN THROWN AGAINST THE WALL. SUBJECT APPROACHES.

ACTIVITY SEVEN, 12:33AM, SUBJECT KILLS SNIFFLES, BRAKES HOLE IN WALL TO LEFT, DRAGS BODY TO WOODS.

Flippy was shocked as soon as he finished reading the last one, someone had busted into Sniffles lab, killed him and took his body to the woods. He dragged the mouse towards the little file button, it came up with a text box reading the following.

LOAD DATA FOOTAGE?

YES NO

He clicked yes and footage played before him, and just like the activity log stated, at 12:31AM the doors to the lab had been kicked down, he looked at who entered, he paused right before they entered the building, he took a screenshot and used photoshop to brighten the image to reveal... Springtrap. Flippy: What, n-no, It can be, HOW THE FUCK IS HE ALIVE!?! He then remembered that Flaky was still waiting in the car, panicking that he could be there, he ran as fast as he could, he ran out the door, opened the driver door and slammed it shut, he breathed heavily, he was drenched in sweat. For a moment, Flippy completely forgot he had Flaky in the car until she spoke to him.

Flaky: Flippy, w-w-what h-happened? He jumped a little but then began explaining. Flippy: He's back, he took Sniffles. Flaky's eyes shrank in horror. She fainted. Flippy got out his phone and called Cuddles, as he was waiting for him to pick up, he noticed how foggy it got around his jeep, Cuddles then picked up.

Cuddles: Sup Flips, how's it hangin? Flippy: Cuddles, you need to listen to me OK!

Cuddles: woah chill dude, what's fucking you? Flippy: Springtrap is back!

Cuddles went completely silent, for what felt like hours. Cuddles: Ho-ly Shit, I'll be right over dude, I'll bring others to keep company. Flippy: Thanks Cuddles, I knew I can count on you. He hung up and started up the engine when he heard something. He check around, nothing to be seen anywhere. Flaky began waking up, Flaky: Wa, What happened? Flippy: I don't know, but I could've sworn I heard something.

Springtrap: Yourrrr god damn rrrrrrighttt. He then smashed the passenger window and began to drag Flaky out the window. Flaky: AAAAAHHHHHH, FLIPPY HELP ME! Flippy grabbed her hands as she used her other leg to kick at Springtrap, desperate to escape. Flippy: Let her go Springtrap! Springtrap: AAs you wish, soldierrrr. He let go so suddenly that Flaky's leg got caught on the glass causing it to get lodged deeply in her knee. She wailed in pain, tears started streaming down her face. He hugged her with one hand as he drove with the other, getting away from Springtrap as fast as he could,after 5 minutes of constant driving, he stopped as he assumed he was at a safe distance to begin treating Flaky's wounds.

He picked her up and placed her on the back seat and began treatment. Flippy: Once I say three, it will be pulled out ok. Flaky: O-O-O-Ok-k-k th-th-then. Flippy: 1... 2... 3. He yanked it out and immediately began damping the wound, the sudden rush of pain caused her other leg to shoot up, nearly kicking Flippy. She apologised to Flippy as he began bandaging her knee. He picked her up once more and placed her on the passenger seat once more before driving on. Flippy then recieved a call from Cuddles. He put it on speaker and placed it on his lap.

Flippy: Hello? Cuddles: Heya man, I've gathered a few friends up, were all at my house, is it fine by you that you? Flippy: yeah, do you have any form of crutches do you? Cuddles: Yes, I have a couple spare ones from the times I broke my legs. Flippy: Because Flaky's Legs are injured really badly, she can't walk. Cuddles: Oh damn, is she ok? Flippy: Aside from her legs, she's perfectly fine, we'll be arriving at you place shortly. Cuddles: Ok then, see you soon *Hangs up*

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

Cuddles hears the sound of a jeep nearby, looking outside his window. He sees Flippy's jeep parking up in his driveway, he sees Flippy get out the car and walk over to the passenger side. A moment passes before he sees Flaky being carried by Flippy as they made their way to the front door. Cuddles runs to to the front door and opens it, allowing Flippy and Flaky to enter. He closes the door behind them.

Flaky: H-Hi C-Cuddles. Cuddle: Damn Flips, you weren't kidding, I'll go get those crutches. Cuddles heads down into his basement and no more than a moment later he returns with a pair of crutches. Flippy passes them to Flaky. Flippy: Have you ever used crutches before? Flaky: N-Nope, not at a-all. Flippy: Ok then, just take it easy ok, just do it one step at a time, ok. Flaky nodded and slowly but surely made her way to the living room where she was greeted by Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, Lumpy, Russel and Handy.

All: Hi Flaky. Flaky: Hi guys. She waved but nearly landed on the floor if Giggles hadn't shot up and grabbed her arm. Giggles: Easy there girl, you need to get used to your crutches first, ok. Flaky: O-Ok then. Flaky slowly made her way towards the couch and sat down. Lammy: So what happened Flaky? Flaky: I'll l-l-let F-F-Flippy e-explain that. Moments later, Flippy came in with cuddles. Lammy: So Flippy, what is happening? Flippy sighed for a moment before beginning.

Flippy: While I'm not 100% sure on this, but the nightmares that Flaky have recently been having have had side effects outside her dreams. Lammy: Like... Flippy undid the bandage on Flaky's leg, revealing teeth marks all over them, everyone was shocked at the sight, even Flaky was. Petunia: My goodness what happened. Flippy: I'm not sure but that's not our only problem. All: And that's? Flippy: ...Springtrap is back.

Everyone stared at him in complete shock. Flippy: And for those who think I'm talking shit, I have it saved on here from Sniffles CCTV cameras. He says that as he pulls out a small USB. Cuddles brought his laptop over and plugged in the USB, Flippy loaded up the files and sure enough, everyone saw Springtrap as he entered Sniffles lab.

Giggles: But, h-how, didn't you and Lumpy bury him. Flippy: Yeah we di- Wait, how the hell did you know that we buried him? Giggles: Lumpy told me. Flippy briefly looked at lumpy before turning back to answer her question. Flippy: I'm not sure either but we have to keep an eye out for him at all times, do I make my self clear?

All except Flaky: Sir yes sir.

Flaky: Y-yes Flippy.

Flippy smiled. This time round, they were going to be prepared. This time, they were ready.

Outside, listening was Springtrap, he had heard their conversation.

He went around the back to find a vent shaft leading to the basement. He crawled through the ventilation straight into the basement where the generator was. He landed feet first and made his way to he generator.

Springtrap: TTime to havvve some fun- un, heheheheheh... He chuckled to himself as he put his hand on the lever... and pulled...


	4. CHAPTER 4 The phantom

Everyone was in the living room when the power to the house suddenly switched off, leaving them on complete darkness. Flaky reached into her pocked and pulled out a small torch to light the room with. Flaky: W-W-Wh-What happened? Cuddles: Generator must've blown a fuse, ill go check it, you lot stay here with Flippy alright. Cuddles got up and went to investigate. He entered the basement and turned on the light on his phone, the generator didn't blow a fuse but rather, it had been turned off. He turned it back on and the lights around him lit up. He stood back and nodded in success. He then saw a massive shadow loom above him. He turned around to only get strangled by Springtrap. He held Cuddles high in the air before snapping his neck with ease.

Back in the living room they heard a small thud that sounded like it was coming from the basement. Flippy: Something's wrong. Giggles: How do you know? Flippy: Cuddles would've returned by now, plus he rarely ever scares people nowadays. Petunia: He's got a point Giggles. Flaky: Sh-Sh-Should w-we go and ch-ch-ch-check to see if he's o-ok? Flippy: While you are correct, I ain't having all of you go down there, Petunia, Russel, you two shall come with me to the basement. Petunia: But, DIRT, I hate dirt. Flippy: ugh fine, you can stay with Flaky, Giggles, your coming with me and Russel, ok? Giggles: Sounds ok to me I guess... the trio leave the living room and begin their decent into the basement.

They entered the basement and saw the same rectangular foot prints that were in Sniffles lab along with a single bunny slipper. Flippy: Shit, Springtraps here, everyone keep an eye out for him, he could be close. Russel: Roger that me matey. Giggles: Will do. They scanned all around the room until Giggles saw something. She gasped and called Flippy and Russell over. Russell: I swear if dis be the work of prankster then I slash mad at his booty with me hook! Flippy: Easy now Russell. Hanging from the centre of the room was Cuddles body, they didn't know that his neck was snapped so they at first pushed it off as another one of his practical jokes.

That is... until they noticed that his head was backwards which now gave of the indication that it wasn't a prank. Giggles almost screamed but was stopped by Flippy putting his hand on her mouth and signalled her to keep quiet. The basement door behind them suddenly slammed shut and was locked from the outside. The trio rushed towards the door and banged on it. Flippy: hey, HEY, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! Russel: LET US OUR YE SCALLYWAG SPRINGALING! Giggles let the guys do all the bashing as she searched for something to bash down the now locked door.

 **OUTSIDE THE BASEMENT**

Springtrap broke off the doorknob, making sure the others couldn't help them escape. He then very slowly made his way towards the living room.

Flaky was the first to hear the metallic footsteps, she quickly hid behind the sofa. The rest were slower to follow until they heard them too. But by the time they did, he had entered the room. Springtrap: WWWWWhy helllllo there... Petunia was the first to see him and fainted upon sight due to how filthy he was (typical I know) Handy: What the hell do you want from us freak!? Springtrap: Whyyy that's very- ery- ery *distortion* that's very sssssimple, I'm wantingggg a certain someone- one that is innnnnnnn here. Handy immediately knew who he was after, and that was Flaky. Springtrap: Anddd don't fuck withhh me, becaussse I know she is in here- ere- ere.

Flaky heard the conversation go on and on until the couch she was hiding behind was thrown right out the window, she sat there in terror and stared at Springtrap. He was burnt, heavily burnt from when she had shoved him in the fire 6 years ago, the lower half of the suit practically didn't exist anymore, all that was left there was the mechanical endoskeleton that was covered in innards from his part life. His head was missing the low jaw piece, once again revealing the lower jaw of the rotten head inside, there were holes everywhere though exposing several other parts of the head. His left ear wasn't there anymore, only his right one was left of which it looked like its left when he was first found by her.

Springtrap: Well, well, welllllllll, we meet againnnn at last. He picked her up and held her to his eye level. She was only 5ft 2 compared to Springtrap who was a towering 7ft, when she looked down it was high, too high for her liking. Flaky: Please, p-put me down, I don't like heights! Springtrap just laughed and decided to lift her even higher, she was just inches away from the ceiling. Lumpy: Flaky, catch. Lumpy threw one of the crutches to her, she caught it and swung it right at the side of Springtraps head, causing him to drop her and drop down unconscious. When she landed, she heard a snap that she dreaded hearing, she had broken her leg from dropping from such a height. Pain rushed in her immediately.

Flaky: AAAAHHHHGGG. Flaky's scream woke up Petunia who saw Flaky's broken leg and immediately went to help her. Petunia got Flaky's other crutch and gave it too her so that she could use them to move around. Petunia: Just take it easy Flaky, nice and slowly, God where the hell are the others. Petunia heard screams coming from the basement door that sounded like Flippy's. She pressed her head against the door and listened. Unknown it her how ever was that Flippy was about the kick down the door at full force. He ran full speed and kicked it. The door came down with a bang, crushing Petunia to death on the spot. Flaky screamed at the horrific sight.

Flippy: Flaky, are you ok? Flaky: N-No, Springtrap broke my leg and you... crushed Petunia when you k-kicked the d-door down. Flippy turned around and he was greeted by the crushed corpse of Petunia. He saw lumpy, handy and Lammy rush through the living room door. Flippy: What happe- He stopped as soon as he saw Springtraps foot, indicating that he was unconscious. Lammy: What happened? Flippy: I'll explain later, for now let's just get everyone out of here before Springtrap wakes up! Giggles, Lammy, you two support Flaky. G L: Sure thing. They both got to each of Flaky's sides and helped her towards the front door. Once outside they got into their respective cars with the girls helping Flaky into Flippy's before they drove off to the hospital.

Back inside. Springtrap had regained consciousness and was looking out of the upstairs window. He held his fist in fury as he smashed the wall beside him. Black smoke suddenly emerged. Springtrap was shocked at first and stepped back. It began taking shape and before he knew it, phantom foxy stood before him. He was burned, just like Springtrap. Springtrap looked at his fist. Springtrap: Hmm, interesting... he then began commanding his newly founded phantom.

Springtrap: YYYou are to haunt the hospitallll hallssss, under-er-erstoodddd?

Phantom Foxy nodded and disappeared into a ball of black smoke before shooting out the window straight towards the hospital. Springtrap heads down into the basement where he claimed Cuddles and grabs an axe he found lying in the corner. Springtrap: Time ttttttto have some funnnnnn...

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Flippy, Giggle and Lammy carefully laid Flaky down onto one of the hospital beds. Flippy: Easy does it, there we go. Giggles being a professional doctor and nurse gets to work on placing Flaky's broken leg in a hoist. She got to work on treating Flaky's wounds on her other leg. Flippy: Giggles, your looking after Flaky, ok? Giggles: Flippy, I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing. Flippy: Ok then, Lammy you assist Giggles if she needs it ok. Lammy: But, I've not had and medical training before. Giggles: No worries Lammy, I'll help you out with that. Lammy: Thanks Giggles.

Russel, Lumpy and Handy waited outside of Flaky's room, waiting permission from Flippy to go inside. They see the door open and Flippy walk out. Flippy: You three can go in now, Just make sure Lumpy doesn't touch anything ok, I'll assign all of your roles later, alright. The trio walk in the see Flaky looking around, getting used to her surroundings, she saw them towards her. Flaky: H-Hi Guys. Handy: Heya Flaky. Lumpy: Hi Flaky. Russel: Ahoy Flaky, are ya alrighty? Flaky: Yes I'm fine, for now Russel, plus thanks for passing me the crutches earlier Lumpy. Lumpy: No problems.

Giggles then told Flaky and Flippy what she was going to do. Giggles: I'm gonna take Flaky down to have an X-ray of which I'll see what operations I'll have to do from there, does that sound ok with you two? Flippy: Yeah, sounds fine by me, you Flaky? Flaky: Y-Yes. Giggles: Ok good, I'll just detach Flaky's leg from the hoist, you'll see Flaky again in about 10 minutes ok. She detaches Flaky's leg and gently settles it down on the bed before taking her to the elevator. Once inside she presses the 2nd Floor button, the floor beneath Flaky's room.

Once at the second Floor, Giggles took Flaky to the X-ray room. She carefully transported her to the X-ray bed before preparing the machine. Giggles: Can you keep nice and still for me please. Flaky: I'll t-try Giggles. Giggles ran the machine and a minute later the results were in. Giggles: Ok, this isn't looking good. Flaky: H-H-How b-bad is i-it? Giggles: Your leg is broken in 3 places but it is repairable so no amputation is required. Flaky: O-Oh, Ok t-t-t-then. Giggles transported her back to her hospital bed and made their way to the elevator. She pressed the up button, no response. Giggles: Ugh, just our luck. Flaky: I c-can call them I-if you want. Giggles: That's perfect. Flaky puts in Flippy's number and passes it to Giggles.

Back upstairs, Flippy sat down at the table, waiting anxiously for Flaky. He then receives a phone call from her, he immediately answers. Flippy: Hello, how did the X-ray go? Giggles: Her leg is broken in three places but it is repairable so no amputation is required, it will eventually heal. Flippy: Ok then, I'll see Flaky when she gets back up right. Giggles: That's the problem, the elevators not working. Flippy: I'll get Handy on it, he'll see what the problem is and fix it. Giggles: Thanks Flips. Flippy: No problem *hangs up* Flaky: S-So what's happening? Giggles: Flippy is sending Handy into the elevator shaft to see what the problems are, it shouldn't be a problem for because as of last year, I gave him robotic hands that stick with him even if he dies, since then stuff that normally takes him months only takes him weeks.

Right as she finished her sentence Flaky's phone rings, she passes it again to Giggles and answers it.

Giggles: Hello. Handy: Heya, I've found the source of the problem.

Giggles: Great, what is it? Handy: The circuit that controls the buttons appears to have been disconnected from the elevator circuit, plus lumpy left his sandwich in here... again.

Giggles: So, how long will it take to fix. Handy: Depends, for now my guess is about 15 minutes so you two might be down there for a little while ok *hangs up* Handy begins work. Ok let's see here, lets reconnect this, then reattach thi- Sparks suddenly splash everywhere, he was startled at first but continued his work. Unknown to him, Springtrap forced open the elevator doors up on the 5th floor. Springtrap: TTTThats some nicccce work your doing- ing- ing- ing there, it would be a *distortion* would bbbbbe a shame if I chuckeddddd this down on youuu. He threw a hospital bed down the elevator shaft. He waited for the infamous splat sound but, nothing happened. No loud noise, no splat, no screams of terror, nothing. He looked down the elevator shaft and saw the hospital bed was no where to be seen and that Handy was still working on the elevator. Springtrap: WWWWhat the...

Springtrap then heard a moaning sound to look up and see phantom foxy holding the hospital bed before throwing it back at him. Springtrap: You edgy bitch. He was struck by the bed, sending him flying backwards. The phantom disappeared, leaving Springtrap by himself. Springtrap: So, thatssss how your going to- going to- going to to to to play huh, heheheh... well have tooooo see about thatttt.

Handy finished his work 5 minutes later after starting, he finished a lot sooner than he thought, he called Flaky once more.

Flaky: H-Hello Handy. Handy: Heya, elevators all fixed now, took a lot less time than I thought. Plus Lumpys sandwich was still in date, don't tell Giggles that though, I don't want her going ape shit on me. Flaky chuckled a little before Resuming the conversation.

Flaky: Ok then, ill inform Giggle that you fixed the elevator, thanks. Handy: No problem *Hangs up* handy grabs his tool box. And exits the elevator. Back down one floor, Flaky finishes informing Giggles about the elevator now fixed, she pressed the up button and within seconds the doors open up. He must've made it a tad quicker as well, she thought to her self as she pushed Flaky inside the elevator. She pushed the 3rd floor button and the doors closed, the elevator going up before stopping 8 seconds later to open at the 3rd Floor.

Giggles: we're here Flippy. Flippy turned around and was greeted by Giggles pushing Flaky back into her room. Flippy greeted Flaky with open arms as he hugged her. Giggle positioned Flaky's bed and puts her leg back in the hoist. Her crutches had been put to the left side. Giggles: Flaky's leg should be healed enough for her to be back on crutches after about 2 weeks. Flippy: And anything else I should be concerned about? Giggles: Nope. Flippy: Great! Flaky was delighted by the news, normally in the real world it would take at least 2 months, but due to the towns curse, healing is accelerated to the point where injures only take as little as 3 days to at most 3 and a half weeks.

Flippy: Hopefully everything goes smoothly. He then heard something above him. Flippy: Everyone keep quiet I'm hearing something. Everyone kept quiet. Something, or someone was bashing around in the vents directly above Flaky, fearing it was Springtrap, Flippy grabbed his Bowie knife and threw it directly at the vent, the movement stopped before backing away. It has scared off whoever was in the vent. Flippy: Phew, that was a close one. He pulled out the Bowie knife in satisfaction that he had scared Springtrap away from her. Flaky sighed in relief that is, until she saw black smoke leaking from the vent on the floor.

Flaky whimpered in fear as she saw the smoke began taking shape. It took the shape of a red animatronic fox with a peach stomach, it wore brown shorts, it was shredded everywhere, it was missing its right arm after the elbow. It appeared to be burnt everywhere. Flaky then screamed. Flaky: WHO IS THAT?! Flippy turned to where Flaky pointed to see the animatronic standing there. It then spoke in an echoing voice.

P. Foxy: Listen, I don't wanna hurt you. Springtrap is in the building.

Flippy: And why should I trust you, whoever you are. P. Foxy: I be Phantom Foxy, I was summoned by Springtrap but I turned against him, he's the reason behind your lovers nightmares.

Flaky: wait, WHAT. P.Foxy: After the 5th night he will summon his brother into the real world, once together they'll both terrorise you all. That is...

Flippy: That is what? P.Foxy: If you defeat Fredbear before he is summon, his former self, 'nightmare' will be summoned instead, and while he is a lot more vicious, he has a weakness.

Flaky: W-What is th-this w-w-weakness. P.Foxy: Since nightmare comes from a dream, a portal to the dream world will be opened where anything can be dragged through, so in turn, if you dream something powerful enough, you could defeat 'nightmare'.

Flippy: Sounds easy enough... P.Foxy: What I just explain was the easy part, now comes the hard part. Flippy: and that is..?

Phantom foxy stood there for what felt like a minute before he spoke. P. Foxy: Flaky must defeat Nightmare by herself, no one must help her, at all. Flaky: NO HELP, B-BUT HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO DO IT BY MYSELF, I CANT, I JUST CANT.

Flippy: Yeah, she's got a broken leg and her other leg is injured, thus she might conjure more injuries before the fight. P.Foxy: That's where you come into play...

Flippy: Me..? P.Foxy: Yes, you, are her guardian. Hence the reason why you are also in her 'dreams'. Flippy: I shall do my best.

P.Foxy: I would also like to infor- YOU LITTLE SHIT. Phantom Foxy was struck by a purple beam coming from Springtraps hand, he fell to his knees holding his chest in pain. Springtrap: You havvve said enough. He then closed his hand causing phantom Foxy to burst into a cloud of smoke before returning to Springtraps palm. Springtrap: We shallllllll meeeet againnn. He threw the axe directly at the light switch, narrowing avoiding Flaky, Lammy and Lumpy by mere inches. The lights suddenly shut off leaving everyone in darkness. Flaky hugged Flippy tightly as she closed her eyes, she hated the dark. Handy: Don't worry Flaky, I'll get to it. They all heard Lumpy scream before he was silenced.

Handy got out his toolbox and began work. Within a minute he fixed the lights and turned them on, everyone shielded their eyes as the lights came on. Lumpy had his skull pulled right out his head before being slammed into the wall by the antlers. Springtrap was nowhere to be seen. Flippy: How the hell does he keep on doing that, plus Handy. Handy: Yes? Flippy: How do you fix stuff so damn quickly?

Handy: Welp, since last year when Giggles ordered me these robotic hands *shows them off* since then, work has gone much, much faster, and the best part, they stay with me even if I do meet my demise, HA HA. Flippy: Well then... Handy: *YAWN* Jesus Christ, what time is it because boy has it been a long day. Flippy checks the time on his watch. 1:21AM Flippy reads out loud on his watch. Handy: Bloody hell, Welp I better get to bed. Flippy: Hang on just a moment. Handy: ugh, fine but make it quick, my eye are dropping faster than bullets.

Flippy: Giggles, is there a security room anywhere. Giggle: It's actually right here, right next to Flaky's room. She lead him into the room. The room was small but big enough for Flippy to live in. There was a swivel chair next to a black desk that housed a PC on it, just like Sniffles desk it had CCTV cameras, except it had cameras only on the floor they were on. There were two buttons to the left, a green one and a red one. Flippy: What do these do?

Giggles: I'll let Handy explain since he just finished building the officer 10 minutes ago. Flippy: Wait how long did it take him to build this. Handy: It took me about 3 hours. Flippy: 3 HOURS, that must explain why your so tired. Handy: yeah, anyways, the red button locks the elevator for 30 minutes at a time, rendering it unusable but don't push it every 30 minutes, I've found it to be a bit faulty and that it doesn't always activate immediately after 30 minutes have passed. Flippy: And the green one? Handy: ah, now the green one came from when I read a letter, apparently Springtraps endoskeleton has an automatic system to follow a child's voice as to stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment, so what it does is play a sound randomly around the floor below, obviously since Springtrap has large ears he'll be able to hear but won't.

Flippy: That's great and all but how will I know when Springtraps in the elevator until it's too late. Handy: Ah, now that's where this comes in. Handy pulls out a hand monitor from his back. This keeps track of the elevator and the hallway in front of it. Flippy: oh great, that'll come in handy. Handy: Did you seriously just say a pun. Flippy realised what he said. Flippy: it was unintentional, ok. Handy: Anyway. Hopefully it should work out, should Springtrap enter, ok? Flippy: Yep. Handy: Great, Welp, I'm gonna go get shut eye, I'll see you all tomorrow, ok. Flippy: ok then. Handy: Oh and one more thing. Flippy: Yeah. Handy: From my knowledge, Springtrap is most active through 12AM to 6AM so afterwards should be the end of your shift.

Flippy went to his office but before he did he went over to Flaky who was about to drift off. Flippy: If you need me, I'm in the office just to your right ok, so I'm not far away. Flaky: O-Ok then. She then drifted off to sleep, her soft breathing made him feel guilty for what she was going through, he took off his burret and placed it on Flaky's head, a smiled formed on her face. He then went to his office and began his night shift. He got out a note pad so that he could record the time of whenever something happened, he also got out some red bull for just in case if he got tired.

Tonight was going to be one long night for Flippy...


	5. CHAPTER 5 The nightšhift and the Past

1:35AM so far so good, nothing has happened... yet. Flippy checked the cameras as usual and occasionally checked on Flaky to see if she was ok, and if she showed signs of stress like in her nightmares, he would hold her hand until she calmed down. He recieved a notification of elevator activity. He checked to see Springtrap entering the elevator. He pushed the red button and just as Handy stated, the elevator no longer worked for half an hour. Perfect for him, not so perfect for Springtrap. He notices Springtrap press the up button constantly before stomping out of the elevator. He got his notepad and wrote in it.

1:36AM Stopped Springtraps attempt via elevator shut down.

He got back at his desk and checked the cameras, Springtrap stood patiently waiting for power to come back to the elevator, Flippy pressed the green button causing a childish hello to play. Springtraps ear shot up as he went towards the direction of the sound. He disappeared off screen. Flippy sighed in relief. He looked to check on Flaky, she appeared to be sleeping just fine. But looks can be deceiving. Flaky was in fact, having the 3rd nightmare in a row.

She woke up once again in the blue white checkered bed, she armed her self with the flashlight once more, this time round, she wasn't fearing as much as last time. Sure she had a broken leg but that didn't stop her. She got off the bed, grabbed the crutches and slowly made her way to the left door, she opened it and listened for breathing, she heard nothing and turned on the flashlight, nothing appeared down the hallway and she was sure of it this time. She closed the door and slowly made her way to the right door. She opened the door and listened again, no breathing made her turn on the flashlight.

She saw something flash behind the corner, it looked like a crimson red fox, kinda like phantom Foxy but not burnt. It had pure white eyes although they might be a different colour due to the distance she saw him. She closed the door and headed back to the bed, she started to get worried. She didn't know how the fox acted as she already dealt with the ones that went down the corridors. Flaky: *does the fox go down them as well?* she would've put more time into the thought had she not heard footsteps approaching rapidly towards the right door. That gave her the deadly indication that whoever this was, they could move very quickly. She slowly approached the door, whimpering in fear, she put her hand on the doorknob.

Flippy saw Flaky starting shaking and panicking, acting quickly, he went over to her and hugged her. Flaky in her dream suddenly gained confidence and lost her fear, she breathed in and opened the door, she listened, no breathing was heard so she turned on the flashlight, nothing was there. Flaky: Phew. She sighed in relief as she closed the door. Flaky calmed down and began sleeping calmly again, Flippy sighed in relief as he went back over to his desk and continued his night shift. Flaky Slowly made her way back to the bed and sat down. Whoever the animatronic was this time round didn't appear to be as aggressive as the others... or so she thought.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

It was 3:33AM when Flippy checked the cameras once more, Springtrap hadn't been near the elevator since 2:15AM when he deactivated the elevator again. He started to get worried. Flippy: *What if he found another way up here?!* he was concerned and would ask Handy about that in the morning.

Back in her dream. Flaky was successful in defending her self against the animatronic. She heard footsteps going towards the door, she went over and slowly opened the door. A red eye stared back at her as she slammed the door shut, she breathed heavily as she put her back against it. She then heard footsteps moving away from the door, she turned around and slowly opened the door, no eye stared back at her and she heard no breathing. She turned on the flashlight. Nothing was there. She heard rapid footsteps behind her, she quickly turned around. Nothing was behind her, she turned to the closet of which she saw the doors quickly shut close, indicating that the animatronic got into the closet. She slowly made her way towards the closet and very slowly, opened the closet doors.

Flippy kept his eyes on the cameras. Springtrap was still nowhere to be seen at all. He then heard the vents clanging towards Flaky, acting quickly he pressed the green button. It stopped for a moment, before heading back down. He was relieved when he saw Springtrap appear back on the cameras a minute later, searching for the 'child'.

Flaky whimpered in fear, there was no indication that it was at the door, she knew it was in there but she didn't know if it was at the door or not, she turned on the flashlight. She was greeted by the face of the animatronic fox that snapped, its snout was shredded a little after the snouts beginning, revealing the metallic beneath. It shot its head forward, nearly chomping on Flaky's hand. The sudden shock caused Flaky to jump back in shock, she fell over. She quickly got back up and closed the closet doors before it could get out. She held them shut with all her might for what felt like hours, she reopened and turned on the flashlight to reveal a small fox plush toy. She picked it up and cuddled it. It has big yellow eyes and very small teeth, it wore an eye patch and its right hand had a small hook on it, meaning it was a pirate, she checked the closet again and noticed how the animatronic was no longer inside. She looked back at the plushie in shock and threw it back inside and shut the closet doors, she wasn't taking any chances.

She went back to the bed and took notice of the bear plushie, it was the same one in the past nights and hadn't turned against her so she trusted it and cuddled it. Flaky: Just keep calm Flaky, just keep calm, mr bear bear will keep you company just keep calm. She heard the animatronic move around inside the closet, she got up and moved towards it, ready to shut the doors again. Unknown to he however was that the nightmarish fox had a rather long metallic tongue, she failed to notice the metallic tongue slowly wrap itself around her ankle until it was too late. She fell to the floor as she was dragged inside the closet, she held onto the closet doors with all her might until she couldn't hold on anymore, she was held upside down by the animatronic as she stared at it in horror. It wasn't using its arms to hang her, she looked at her ankle and screamed, its tongue slowly pulled her towards its mouth which stayed wide open.

She desperately tried to getaway and free herself but to no avail. She then wailed in pain as her foot was chomped, blood splattered on her face and chest as she kicked hard at its face, causing her to be dropped. She crawled out quickly and closed the doors, she put her back against the doors to make sure it couldn't bust through. Her foot bled endlessly as she cried in pain, fear had returned to her in quite possibly the worst it has ever been. The banging eventually stopped. She quickly got up despite being in great pain and searched for something to bandage her foot.

Flippy heard Flaky crying and whimpering, he turned and saw not only tears streaming her face but blood was coming from the end of the bed. He threw off the covers to reveal her foot had been bitten. Flippy: GIGGLES! Giggles rushed over to see Flippy panicking. Giggles: W-What's wrong Fli- She gasped as she saw Flaky's foot. Giggles: What the hell happened?! Flippy: Its these nightmares that have something to do with most of her injures. Giggles: How is this possible? Flippy: I don't know but we need to get her foot bandaged, NOW! Giggles quickly ran off and came back a moment later with a first aid kit. She got out the rubbing alcohol and began, Flaky began crying in pain while she was still sleeping, Flippy hugged her.

Flaky's foot hurt more than ever as she cried. She noticed that slowly it was starting to get bandaged. Flaky: Wake up, W-WAKE ME UP DAMN IT!! She cried even more in pain until it stopped, she looked and saw that her foot was now completely bandaged up. It no longer hurt her unless she put pressure on it. Wanting to have the minimal pressure on it as possible, she got on her crutches and slowly walked around. She'll have to get used to it eventually, she looked at the time. 5:21AM, 'Just a little bit longer' she thought to her self. The closet doors suddenly bursted open as the animatronic slowly walked towards her, she just laid there, too scared too move. It then picked her up and placed her on the bed. It then spoke to her in its rusty voice.

N. Foxy: Listen to me.

Flaky whimpered but looked at it, obeying its order.

N. Foxy: None of us want to hurt you but we are forced by our leader, Fredbear.

Flaky: W-W-Wait h-he's f-forcing you all t-t-to hurt me? N. Foxy: Yes...

Flaky: B-But w-w-why, what did I d-do to deserve th-this? N. Foxy: Its simple really.

N. Foxy: You nearly killed his only opportunity to escape to your world. Flaky: S-Springtrap? N. Foxy: Yes...

The animatronic then opened its arms out and white light flashed before them. When she opened her eyes she saw its head floating next to her as she was greeted by what appeared to be a restaurant.

N. Foxy: This, is Freddy fazbears pizza, 1983. This was the first location where Springtrap and Fredbear were used. At the time, Springtrap went under a different name, Springbonnie.

Flaky: W-What happened here? N. Foxy: An incident happened when 4 bully's put a small child into Fredbears mouth, his head was crushed. He died 5 days later... the scene shifted to a small bear that looked a bit like cub except it had bandages over its head. A purple bunny cried next to him. N. Foxy: The bunny is the father, he was devastated because of the loss of his son, he changed that very same day.

Flaky: h-h-how, d-did he ch-ch-change?

N. Foxy: He became a silent murderer, he lured children into a back room using the Springtrap costume. He then stuffed the bodies into the suits, the souls then possessed the suits, and that explains our presence in your nightmares.

The scene changed once more to the same location except it was in a much poorer condition, holes were in the ceiling as rain leaked through. N. Foxy: This is the same location, 12 years later, 1995 The bunny had dismantled the suits.

N. Foxy: Little did he know, the souls were still inside the suits, once freed they chased after him in revenge. He hid in the back room and put on the SpringBonnie costume. It shows the purple bunny inside the yellow bunny costume, laughing at the souls in front of him.

Purple Bunny: Haha, you can't hurt me now can you, hahaha. N. Foxy: But little did he know, they would get the last laugh. Flaky: Wait why w-wh-what happened?

Her question was answered as the sound of mechanical parts suddenly began shifting back into place and into the T-pose position, blood splattered everywhere as he fell to the ground, wailing in pain. He desperately tried getting it off, but only succeeded in ripping parts of the suit.

Purple bunny: Agh, get this thing of me- AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH. The left arm snapped into place as bones were shattered, he began coughing up blood in a very violent matter as it stained the teeth of the suit. Flaky could only watch on in horror.

Purple bunny: UGH, PLEASE, SOMEONE *coughing* HELP ME BLEHH. The chest piece suddenly slammed straight into him, blood shot out from the mouth and the chest area of the suit, intestines are seen hanging from the bottom. Flaky vomited at the sight and turned away, she couldn't bare watching it anymore.

Metal bars were shot through his mouth, causing several teeth to go flying everywhere as his mouth bled uncontrollably. Eventually he just laid there, in pain as the right arm locked itself in place. He cried in pain. He begged for anyone to help him out. Flaky turned around to see if it was all over, it wasn't...

The top half of the head began shaking, he looked up in horror...

Purple bunny: No, please, SOMEONE HELP MEEE- *Splat* AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH, BLEHHH, UGH, God, ahhhhh ha ha... ugh. He went silent as all that could be heard was the circuitry sifting itself back into place, mangling the skin around it. It had slammed straight down onto him, crushing his eyes and cutting his nose clean off. He went limp and nothing more could be heard.

A large pool of blood formed around him, Flaky then noticed that this was the building they found him in. All she could hear was the suit slowly closing in in the dead corpse, bones were being broken, organs were squished and smashed. The Bunny had become disfigured to the point he was barely recognisable. N. Foxy: He claimed a lot of lives over his bloody rampage, that was put to an end on that very night of July 21st, 1995.

She was shocked by what he had said, The bunny had died on the same day she was born.

The scene then shifted back to the bedroom, she noticed her foot had fully healed. The time was 5:58AM. N. Foxy: I must leave now, I shall see you tomorrow night. He faded... Giggles and Flippy were busy trying to figure out what just happened when they noticed that Flaky's foot had been healed. Flippy: What the f- he was stopped mid sentence as the alarm went off at 8:00AM Flaky woke up. Flaky: Morning Flippy *Yawn*. Flippy: Morning Flaky, so what happened in the nightmare this time.

Flaky: Someone died inside Springtrap, the nightmares also told me th-that he died on the d-day I was born. Flippy: Well ain't that a coincidence, anything else?

Flaky: Their being forced to hurt me by their leader, F-Fredbear. Flippy was shocked, all this time they were being forced to hunt her down. They had to investigate further. Flaky: Th-Th-They need our help. Flippy: Yeah, if only Sniffles was around, speaking of him, where the fuck has he been. Giggles: Yeah, I haven't seen him in ages. Flippy then remembered that Springtrap took his body into the forest where the boarder was. Flippy: no, No no no, he didn't. Flaky: What? Flippy: We've got to head to the forest, Russell can you come with me? Russel: Sure me laddie, anything to help a fellow matey. Flippy: Thanks man, I owe you one. Flippy: We'll be back in about an hour ok, we're gonna go find Sniffles. Flaky: O-Ok then.

 **IN THE FOREST**

Flippy and Russel exit the building and make their way to the forest. Russel: So what bring us to ye forest matey? Flippy: according to the CCTV footage Sniffles body was dragged into the forest, I'm hoping it wasn't placed beyond the border of permanent death. They continued onward until they saw an unnatural number in the ground just beyond the border, next to it laid a bloody shovel. Flippy: No no no, no please no. He grabbed the shovel and began digging to reveal Sniffles body surrounded by bear traps. Russel: Aye be careful landlubber, I'll get rid of ye bear trappies with me trusted fish rod. Russel slowly set off each bear trap and reeled it out the hole. It took a while but eventually all the bear traps were out the hole. Flippy picked up Sniffles body and passed the boarder, immediately the curse began to take effect as Sniffles wounds were healed within seconds before Sniffles started breathing again.

Sniffles: Ugh, What the hell happened, where the fuck am I? Flippy: Springtrap took your body across the boarder, we were able to get you back across, luckily enough. Sniffles: Oh shit, well that was a close one, any idea where he is now? Flippy: Nope. Let's get back to the hospital, something's going on with Flaky and we need you to study it. Sniffles: Alright then, lead the way. The trio made their way back to the hospital where they were greeted by Giggles.

Giggles: You found him, now let's take you to Flaky because something's going on with her and your the brains of this town, plus you'll be a good night guard as you're a policeman so you should be fine. Sniffles: Alright then, let me get out of my uniform before Petunia sees me and has a fit. Sniffles went into the room and no sooner or later came out in a doctors uniform, alright lets go see her. They made their way to the elevator and got in. Once they reached the 3rd floor they went to Flaky's room. Sniffles: Hello there Flaky. Flaky jumped slightly at Sniffles sudden entry. Flaky: Jesus, Sniffles d-don't do that. Sniffles: My apologies, anyways, what seems to be the problem?

Flaky: It s-started 2 nights ago that i-I began having these nightmares that whenever I'm injured there, it transfers over to real life. She points to her leg. Sniffles: ah, right okie dokie, give me one moment. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a note pad. Sniffles: Who/What are in these nightmares with you? Flaky: I'm n-not sure of their names b-but i kn-know what they look l-l-like. Sniffles: That'll do just fine. Flaky: There's a Blueish bunny, a pirate f-fox, a yellow ch-ch-chicken that holds a pink cupcake and I think the last ones a y-yellow bear although I c-can't be sure. Sniffles wrote down all the details and typed them up. It came up with a restaurant name. 'Freddy Fazbears pizza' he looked at the 4 main mascots and they were exactly how she described them aside from one of them. The bear in the picture was brown and not yellow by how she described it. The other 3 however were exactly how she described them.

A yellow chicken that held a cupcake, her name was Chica.

A blue bunny, his name was Bonnie.

A red pirate fox, his name was Foxy.

The brown bear, was named Freddy Fazbear, the only member to have a first and last name.

Sniffles continued reading into the resturants history to reveal that it had been permanly closed since late 1993 due to constant missing children. Sniffles was disturbed by the companies dark past. Sniffles: What the hell happened here? He looked up a news article that stated the following.

 **FREDDYS CLOSED ONCE MORE, 5 CHILDREN REPORTED MISSING, SUSPECT WAS BROUGHT TO COURT BUT WAS SET FREE DUE TO LACK OF EVIDENCE. INVESTIGATION CONTINUES...**

Sniffles turned around and approached Flaky. Sniffles: Your nightmares appear to be connected to a series of restaurants under the name 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza' 3 of the characters you mentioned did at a time exist, but one didn't. Flaky: W-Which one was th-th-that? Sniffles: That would be the yellow bear as he didn't appear anywhere at all, but rather a brown bear was there instead of him, have you seen this bear at all in your dreams. Sniffles then showed her a picture of Freddy Fazbear, he looked exactly like the bear plushie on the bed. Flaky: He l-looks exactly like the brown bear doll I keep seeing o-on the b-bed. Sniffles: That's the one.

Handy then suddenly rushed in, he appeared burned all over, he planted heavily. Handy: We gotta get the fuck out of here like Now! Flaky: Why, w-w-wh-what's g-g-going on? Handy: The buildings on fire and the sprinkler systems been damaged beyond repair. Suddenly without warning, an explosion occurred behind him, causing a metal pole to go straight through his head and pin Lammy to the wall by her head. Flaky: WE NEED T-TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! Giggles: One problem, elevators jammed. Flaky: WHAT?! Flaky began crying realising there was no escape for them, the fire roared closer towards them, reminding them of their incoming demise, that is. Until Russel had an idea.

Russel: I have an eye dear mateys. Flaky: WHAT IS IT, H-H-HURYY PLEASE! Russel: I'll lower all ye down via me fishing rod. Flippy: That's not going to hold us all at o- Russel: NONSENSE, me babies held all kinds of things like wales, sharks, even a 50KG treasure chest full a goodies, now let's get all ye down before we become breakfast shall we. He started with Flippy and lowered him down. Once near the ground Flippy detached the hook from the back of his coat and landed on the grass, next was Giggles who took a bit longer as she was lighter than Flippy, now came the challenging part, Flaky... Russel looked out the window and shouted to Giggles and Flippy.

Russel: I need ye to get ready to catch her for once she low enough. They got ready and Russel gently gave the hook for Flaky to hold. Flaky: A-A-Are you s-sure this is s-s-s-s-safe R-R-Russel?? Russel: aye it be safe lassie now get ready before this buildin collapses. She slowly got out the window, not looking down of course, Russel gently lowered her down. She got half way when the building exploded, sending Russel straight out the window along with dropping Flaky, luckily she was caught by Flippy and Giggles. Russel landed right next to them, he looked around and yarr'd in relief before he was crushed by a large bit of concrete from the building covering the trio in blood, Flaky fainted upon sight and Flippy almost Flipped out but once again he was able to stop it by his breathing. Flippy and Giggles carried Flaky as they ran away from the hospital building. Giggles: Great, now where are we gonna go.

Sniffles: Why don't we go to Flaky's house. Giggles: yeah great idea sni- Wait, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU ESCAPE?! Sniffles pulled out a small device from his pocket. Sniffles: My private teleportation device of course. Flippy: Less chitchat and more moving onwards to Flaky's house please. Flippy shouted back at them, they both caught up with Flippy as they made their way to Flaky's house.

Back at the wreckage. Springtrap can be seen leaving it, he caused the fire by pouring gasoline all over the heater before lighting it up. He watched the small crowd make their way towards Flaky's house, he slowly followed them, in his typical stalking fashion.

Springtrap: FFFFFool me oooonce, shame onnn me, Fool me twice... Shammme on you, HAHAHAHA...


	6. CHAPTĘR 6 Thę 4th ÑightMärê ańd PøsŚeśÊd

The group of four made it to Flaky's house, of course, since Flaky was always very careful, she locked the door with 5 locks. Giggles: Great, how are we supposed to get inside? Flippy: We could just wake Flaky up. Giggles: And how are you going to do that exactly? Flippy: Like this. Flippy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baby chick, it began chirping, he placed it on Flaky's chest. Flaky slowly woke up and heard the infamous chirping sound. To the others, it was just a normal chick, but to her, it was a monster, riddled with bloody teeth. Her pupils shrank as it hopped closer to her face, causing her to scream, begging for anyone to get the mutant off her, nearly making everyone around her go deaf.

Flaky: AAAAAAHHHHHHH, GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY PLEASE!! Flaky begins shaking violently in fear of what it could do to her even through it's just a baby chick, she put one hand out in defence. Flippy: Okay, okay calm down I'll deal with it. Flippy gets the chick off Flaky. Flaky: th-th-th-thank y-y-you F-F-Flippy. She hugged him tightly as he held her in his arms, being careful not to stab him self with one of her quills. Flippy: Anyways, we've all headed to your house and we can't exactly find a way in. Flaky: Oh, j-just g-g-give me a second, I'll g-grab my keys, could you p-please bring me closer to the d-door. Flippy: Sure thing. Flippy brought Flaky towards the crimson red door as she pulled out the keys from her pocket. She had several of them, each unlocked a lock on her door. After a minute of unlocking her door everyone got out pride and closed it. Flaky: The locks lock themselves outside mainly thanks to Sniffles. Sniffles: No problem Flaky, you can always count on me. Flaky: Not always Sniffles, like that one time when we went in the jungle hunting for some Ido- *BANG*

Everyone jumped as bangs were heard outside the door. They were heavy, indicating that Springtrap had reached the front door. Flaky buried her head in Flippy's chest in fear. They become louder and louder, vibrations were felt under everyone's feet. They then stopped, but only for a moment as the door was suddenly kicked down to reveal the withered bunny standing before them. Springtrap: NNNNNNNow you knowwww what I've come ffffffor, so hand- and- and *distortion* so hand herrrrr overrrr. Flaky knew exactly who Springtrap was here for, he was here... for her. Flippy ran upstairs with Flaky, before Flippy could even make it halfway up the stairs he was forced back down by Russel's hook that Springtrap used to pull him back, Flippy landed on his head, losing consciousness which as a result caused Flaky to fly out of his grip and land on her carpet. She was then picked up by Springtrap before she could begin crawling away.

He put his hand over a mouth with a tissue that had some kind of yellow substance on it. She began losing consciousness before falling flat on the floor. Giggles and Sniffles watched in horror as Springtrap took Flaky out of the house. They would've helped if Giggles hadn't fainted earlier and Sniffles went to her aid. Flaky began having yet, another nightmare.

Once more, she woke up in the white blue checkered bed. Knowing the pattern she got up and grabbed the flashlight. She noticed that she wasn't in crutches anymore and that all her injures that she conjured had been fully healed up. She made her way towards the left door and opened it slowly, she listened closely. No breathing was heard of which she turned in on the flash light, nothing appeared down the hallway. She moved away from the door to go check the right one, she repeated the same process as before, she opened the door and listened. Again, no breathing of which the flashlight was turned on to reveal once more, nothing was down the hallway. She briefly checked the closet to check if Foxy was in there, he wasn't. She put her back against the bed as she sighed in relief.

That's when she heard a quiet, high pitched sound coming right behind her, she slowly turned around and turned on the flashlight. A brown blur rushed right passed her, she jumped and squealed at what shot right past her. It looked like the Freddy plushie on the bed, except it was a bit darker and it's mouth was infested with teeth. Moments after it went under the bed Flaky jumped on top of the bed. She had a feeling that if she didn't get on the bed, it would drag her under. But now she was faced with a problem, how was she meant to check the doors and the closet while whatever the hell that thing was is under the bed. She came with an idea that even through she didn't like, she would have to do it.

Flaky: Ok, check left door, get back on bed and wait, go check right door, get back bed and wait, check closet then get back on bed, ok, let's do this. She quickly got off the bed and rushed to the door, she opened and listened. No one again, she turned the flashlight and quickly scanned the hall that layed out before her, nothing, she turned around and made a mad dash back to the bed. She began hearing distorted laughter from under the bed, she knew she would eventually have to check there, but now wasn't the best time. Like last time, she quickly got off the bed and ran to the right door, she opened it and listened. Nothing there, she beamed the light revealing no ones presence anywhere within the right hall, when she turned around...

She was suddenly tackled to the ground by what appeared to be a very small bear like animatronic, she pushed it away as it swiped it's tiny claws at her face but didn't quite reach, it then pushed her arms of it before chomping on her right hand. She screamed as she repeatedly banged it against the wall hoping for it to eventually let go, but it didn't show any signs of letting go as all it did was just spray blood all over the walls, she resorted to pulling its jaws open and was able to pull her hand out. Once her hand was out of its mouth, she kicked it, causing it to go flying to the floor before running back under the bed. She cried in pain as she looked at her now chomped hand. Teeth marks were all over it and several of its teeth were lodged deep inside, the top of her thumb had also been bitten off and revealed the tip of the bone.

She held it in great pain, it hurt really badly and she had no idea where abouts were the medical equipment was stored so she was screwed. Blood dripped to the floor as she stood their in fear, not knowing what to do, she began having scary thoughts clog up her head making her feel light headed. Flaky (in thought): If I go to the doors, it c-could jump out at me again. If I go to the bed, it could drag me under and mutilate me. She decided to take the latter and made a mad dash towards the bed, jumped on and she threw the sheets over her and just laid there in silence. She began shaking in fear that they would see her 'hair' poking through the covers. It was a common thing before she got her quill proof one that she's had for the last 4 years and she still uses it.

She then felt tiny footsteps on the covers that pressed against her legs, she froze still in shock, they was no way they would not notice her now. They slowly began making their way towards the end of the bed before stoping, they were now directly on top of her chest. She then remembered, the blood from her hand had soaked the covers, moments after realising this the covers were thrown over violently, she threw her hands in front of her in self defence, she closed her eyes as she waited for them to attack, whimpering in fear. But they didn't, she waited seconds before she opened them to reveal that no one was there, no mini vicious bear, no animatronic, nothing... she slowly got up, holding her hand and got off the bed. A light suddenly turned on behind her and showed off a large shadow of what appeared to be the same as the mini bear, but much... much larger.

She quickly turned around hoping to stun the animatronic with the flashlight but was greeted by large hands that forced her hands to her sides as she was picked up, she turned away at first and slammed her eyelids shut. It wasn't long until the animatronic kept a firm hold of her with one hand and forced her to look at it with the other, she opened her eyes to reveal the face of the animatronic lied before her, she was correct about her assumption. It was a large version of the mini bear but with much larger teeth that surprisingly weren't as sharp as the others but they were still sharp enough to her discomfort, it wore a top hat and its ears were damaged heavily with the left ear looking like half of it was bitten clean off by a wolf or somthing.

She squirmed, desperate to escape but to no avail as all she did was send hundreds of pieces of dandruff to the floor, creating a little mt Everest. It pulled her closer, its brown eyes starred at her ruby ones. Like Foxy, it spoke to her.

N. Freddy: I, am Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, and I don't want to hurt you, but... I'm sorry.

It threw her at the closet, she braised for impact by putting her arm in front of her face, bursting the doors straight off their hinges as she spiralled towards the floor, splinters were all over her arm, only one or 2 made it to her face but that was it. She heard heavy footsteps hastily making their way towards her. It looked down at her before picking her up again except this time with both hands. It began squishing her, she began wailing in pain as she felt a rib crack. Acting fast, she grabbed one of her quill, pulled it out and stabbed its right hand, causing it to drop her and deal with its new injury. She quickly ran past it and through the left door, shutting it behind her, she began running down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her. It was like a nightmarish version of cat and mouse, and she... was the mouse. She turned the corner, and wished she hadn't...

Standing right in front of her, was the leader of them, 'Fredbear' He was much bulkier than the others and was a mix of yellow and brown, its claws were also much thicker and the tips on the right were a reddish colour. Its head had 2 ears attached to the sides of its head, it wore a purple top hat and bow tie, the roots of its teeth were also stained red its stomach however held the most disturbing details, at the bottom of its stomach was a set of teeth like the stomach was its own mouth and the two holes on it were its eyes. It was also the tallest one out of them all at about 8ft 4 meaning it was just centimetres from the ceiling. The moment she finished analysing it, it grabbed her with its hand that was about a third of her height. It's blood eyes starred back at hers. It began squeezing her, tighter and tighter, she began to notice that her vision was fading...

Her vision faded as it changed to what appeared to be a dark room, with a single lightbulb that hanged above her. She couldn't move for some reason, she turned to see she was tied down to a chair, her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were tied down as well. She was gagged as well, she began panicking as she had no idea where she was, it wasn't until much later that she saw an eye looking at her, it looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her tongue on it.It spoke, and once its words hit her ears, she knew exactly who it was. Springtrap: Haddddd a nice- ice- ice sssssllllllleep, sweetttttt cheeks? She hated it when someone other than Flippy called her that. He stepped forwards revealing him self to the light. He walked straight towards her, his metallic feet clanged against the wooden floor board. He kneeled in front of her, his face just inches away from hers. Flaky tried to speak but forgot about the gag in her mouth. He chucked at her attempted to speak.

Springtrap: WWWWWWWhats that? You wanna ttttttalk? Alright ttttthennn...

Springtrap pulled the gag down, allowing Flaky to speak.

Flaky: W-W-What t-th-the hell do y-you want from m-m-me!? She snapped, she rarely ever showed signs of anger at all, her friends hadn't even seen her snap before at all. Springtrap: WWWWWoah, easy nowwww, or else I'll have to to to to to to *Distortion* I'll have ttttto put yourrrr gag- ag- ag back on ya... Now for wwwhat the hell I want frfrfrfrom youu? WWWWhy it's simple, ever sssince you nearly killlllllled me off from the fire 6 yearrrrrrrs ago, i wanttttttted revengge, so thatssssss why you've been having thesssse nightmaresss. Flaky was shocked at what she heard, Springtrap has been causing her nightmares. She began crying and tried to break free but the knots were too tight for her to do anything, she cried as attempt after attempt got her nowhere.

Springtrap just starred endlessly at her attempted before heading back off into the darkness. He turned on a light switch to reveal a small box sitting on a table in front of her. He went over to the box, picked it up and walked over to her before placing it on her knees. Springtrap: I wondddddder if you remememember whattt this is? He then opened the box to reveal...

The cursed idol. She wailed at the sight of it, she knew exactly what that thing was and she wanted it away from her. Flaky: P-PLEASE, GET IT OFF ME, I DONT WANT TO DIE, W-WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HA- Springtrap: I'm affraiddddd something already hhhhhas. He interrupted her as he then picked up the golden statue and crushed it with his bare hand, he waited for about 15 seconds before opening his hand to reveal a purple mist, Springtrap then looked at her, if he hadn't lost his lower jaw then he would be showing an evil grin. He threw the mist directly at her forehead causing her to scream as she began twitching violently sending dandruff in all directions, her arms broke free as she held her head in pain, her head stopped twitching as she looked up at Springtrap, tears stained her eyes. Flaky: WHAT DID Y-Y-YOU DO TO ME?!? Springtrap chuckled a little bit before pulling out a revolver as he aimed it at the ceiling. Springtrap: Just a minor, ADJUSTMENT.

He pulled the trigger as a loud bang echoed throughout the building, once more, Flaky's head began twitching violently as she held her head in pain, her legs broke free as she fell to her knees before coughing up blood, she looked at her bloody hands... before collapsing to the floor. Springtrap waited there for 5 minutes before her fingers began twitching, she slowly got up and stood, her eyes were closed. She then opened them to reveal that what once stood her ruby eyes, now stood a pair of vicious purple eyes. Springtrap laughed at the success of his new companion. Springtrap: Excellent, nowwwww let's get tooooo work, shall we..?

fŁàKŷ: Ŵē ŠhÄlŁ ĮndÉeD, BóSš...

He threw a butcher knife at her as she caught it perfectly by the handle, she analysed it for a moment before a grin smeared her face. Springtrap opened a door to reveal the night sky before them. fŁàKŷ: ŁeTś gĘt TŌ ŵØRk, ŠhÅlł wĒ? Springtrap: Yes, letttts get tttttttttttttttto work indeeeeeeed. The two of them slowly made their way towards the town.

In the bushes, Toothy saw what happened. Toothy: Shit, I better inform Flippy on what the fuck just happened. He ran away and began searching for Flippy, before it was too late...


	7. ČHÅpTĒR 7 The murders & ThĒ TŵĮStĒd ŠįdË

Several hours after Flaky was taken, Flippy opened his eyes to see Giggles and Sniffles staring down sadly happened. Flippy: ugh, my head, wait, WHERES FLAKY?! Sniffles: Springtrap took her, I'm not sure where he is now but he does indeed have her. Flippy: We got to find her NOW! Vibrations began shaking his pocket as his cell phone went off, it was Toothy, he answered.

Flippy: Hello? Toothy: Listen to Flip's, Springtrap, I'm not sure what he's done to Flaky but...

Flippy: BUT WHAT?! Toothy: Flaky is now under Springtraps control, I saw them both heading towards the town, their going to kill everyone!

Flippy: HOW THE, WHAT?!?

Flippy couldn't believe it, his lover was now under this monsters command and was using her to kill her own friends. Flippy: We'll be with you Toothy, just hang in there alright. Toothy: will do *hangs up*

Sniffles: So, what happened? Flippy: Springtrap has Flaky under his control. Flippy fell to his knees as he began crying knowing that his lover was now a serial killer under Springtraps control. Flippy: What are we gonna do? Sniffles thought about it for a moment before getting an idea. Sniffles: I got it. Flippy: W-What? Sniffles: If Springtrap has to control Flaky to get her to do whatever whenever, if we knock him out, I can take Flaky to the lab and use the machine thta removes any other form of personality. Flippy then smiled as he heard that there was a chance, a chance to get her back. Flippy: Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get my lover back. They trio ran out and began searching for the murder couple.

 **AT NUTTYS HOUSE**

Springtrap and fŁàKŷ arrive at the back door of the crazy squirrels house, it had candy canes everywhere, even his window frames were stocked to the brim with them. Springtrap handed fŁàKŷ a small bucket of candy to her before getting out some form of acid that begins work once consumed, fŁàKŷ wrote down a small message on a piece of paper before sticking it to the bucket, she was able to mimic her former selfs handwriting with no problem, once finished she put the bucket at the front door before knocking on it, the two swiftly hid around the corner as Nutty appeared, he at first didn't notice the small bucket on the floor until he looked down, he giggled with joy as he grabbed the bucket and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. fŁàKŷ looked through a window to see the crazed squirrel about to devour the contents when he noticed the small sheet of paper attached to it, he read it.

 **TO NUTTY**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THESE SUGARY TREATS I GOT FOR YOU**

 **I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'LL LIKE THESE**

 **FROM FLAKY XX**

He was shocked, this was the first time Flaky had sent him something and it was something he loved so much, he gently attached the paper to his candy cane fridge before settling down for his new meal. He ate everything within a matter of seconds before getting sudden stomach pains emerged, he looked down to see that his intestines were on the floor, he fell over and died due to the acid that Springtrap put in the candy, the duo chuckled as they took his body and put it into a bag as they then made their way to their next victim, Lumpy.

Lumpy was chopping wood in the middle of the forest when he heard a small pair of footsteps, he looked around him, no one was there, he turned around and continued his work when he heard crying, he turned again to see Flaky sat down with her hands on her eyes crying, he ran over to her and asked if she was ok. She looked up at him before grabbing him, bending over and slammed him head first into her arsenal of quills that were on her back. Lumpy wailed in pain as quills were lodged deep into his head, he began crawling away from her as she grabbed his axe that he left right next to her, Lumpy looked at her as she began chuckling as her head twitched madly, a mad smile stained her face. fŁàKŷ: Çåń I ÄXę ŶœÚ Ã QùēšTįOń? She lifted the axe above her head before slamming it straight into Lumpys head, splitting it in half. She grabbed his body by one of the antlers as she brought it to Springtrap who later put it into a black bag.

It only got worse from there. Mime was hanged, Petunia was covered in mud and fŁàKŷ turned off the water, causing Petunia to skin her self alive again, disco bear had his neck snapped, Lammy had a wrench slammed into her chest before fŁàKŷ 'Fixed' her chest by twisting her heart and Cuddles was slammed against an electric fence before being thrown in a blender causing half his head to be sliced. The bodies were all put into Black bags before chucked across the boarder. The duo chuckled to themselves as the day went on. fŁàKŷ: Hä hÃ, ÇOülD ThįŠ DāŶ gëT ÅŃŷ BētTēR? Oh not you don't!

The two turned around to see Flippy standing there. fŁàKŷ: ÃwŴ, Ïs śŌmêóŃē MįŚSÎńG Mē? She slowly made her way towards him, knife in hand. Flippy showed no signs of moving at all before he suddenly shouted. Flippy: NOW! fŁàKŷ: ŴhãT ThĘ Fù- a net was dropped onto her, before Springtrap could come to her aid, he was knocked out by Giggles who welded a frying pan, they took the net and made their way towards Sniffles lab as they heard Flaky screaming. fŁàKŷ: LĒT MË GÕ ŶÓŪ FŪÇKĒRŠ! Flippy had to hold her down in the back as they took her to the machine, it was very hard strapping her down but they eventually did. fŁàKŷ: ThĮś ÇòNtRåptÌøŃ ŴònT ŴØrK Oñ mĒ! Her head began twitching once more making it impossible to attach the device to her head. Sniffles ran over to the table and grabbed a head stabiliser and placed it on her, slowly but sure it stabilised her head to the point where it could barely move at all, he then put the device on her head and flipped the switches for it to charge up.

Sniffles: When I get to 3, Flip the switch alright. Flippy: Ok, are sure sure this is going to work? Sniffles: Yeah, I hope so, any ways, 1... 2... 3! Flippy flipped the switch as bolts of electricity rained down on her like hundreds of lightning strikes. fŁàKŷ: AÀAAAÂÅHHHHHGGGGGG, YŒU HAVÈNT SEEŃ THE LÀŠT OF ME!!! She wailed as it went on before her head flopped downward, upon seeing this, Sniffles stopped the machine and removed the device from her head, the top of her head appeared to be burnt. Sniffles took her body and put Flaky on the portable hospital bed that Giggles brought. Flippy: Is she alright? Sniffles: She'll be fine, she'll wake up in about an hours times so for now I'd advise for you to keep an eye out for Springtrap, just in case if he tries to take her back. Flippy went to his jeep and open the door, it was a moment later when he returned with a revolver he had used in the war, it had been 7 months since his last Flip out and practically almost nothing Flipped him out any more, its was just balloons and woodpeckers that were the main problem.

He made sure it was fully loaded before heading back inside...

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Flaky slowly opened her eyes as she looked around, unsure of her location at first. Flaky: W-Where am I, w-w-what h-happened? A door opened as Sniffles walked in holding a clipboard, he looked up and saw that she was awake. Sniffles: Ah, thank goodness your awake, you probably wanna know what's going on, don't you. Flaky nodded. Sniffles: One moment I'll go get Flippy. Sniffles walked out the room and a moment later Flippy emerged, he was delighted to see Flaky herself again, he hugged her as she hugged him back. Flaky: Wait, w-what happened? Flippy sighed for a moment before telling her. Flippy: You were putted under Springtraps control and as a result you murdered Nutty, Lumpy, Mime, Petunia, Lammy, Disco bear and Cuddles. Flaky went wide eyed before bursting into tears. Flippy comforted her as she cried. Flippy: Hey Hey, listen, its ok, I'll tell them what happened to you ok, I'm sure they'll forgive you. Flaky: A-A-Are y-y-you s-sure they w-will? W-What if t-t-they d-d-don't and h-h-hate me forever. She bursted into tears once more, devastated that she was forced to murder her friends, well, aside from Disco bear but she still took care of him that one time he broke his ankle.

Flaky then began holding her head as she had a headache. Flaky: Agh, my h-head. Flippy: Oh and I forgot to mention, we put you on this machine right here which while it did remove you from Springtraps control it kinda burnt the top of your head. Flaky: Oh, well, t-t-t-thanks for s-st-stopping me b-before it was t-t-to l-late, heh heh. She held her head as Flippy walked over to her and helped her off the bed, her leg was no longer broken but she was still recovering and he helped her as she very slowly regained her balance. But before they could walk any further, Sniffles was heard screaming before a snap silenced him, indicating his neck had been snapped. Springtrap then appeared the door, holding Sniffles head in his hand. Springtrap: You little FFFFFucker, you took her awayyyyyyy from meeeeee. Flippy: Flaky does not belong to you, you outdated piece of trash! Springtrap then threw Sniffles head to the side as he pulled out his revolver. Flippy: Lets get the hell outa here! He grabbed Flaky's arm as they bolted for the exit, Springtrap aimed, and fired...

A bullet pierced Flaky's shoulder, causing her to wail out in extreme pain as blood splattered everywhere, they made it to the jeep and Flippy assisted Flaky in the passenger side, he ran and opened the door to get in but Springtraps shot him, piercing his chest and narrowly missing Flaky's leg. He fell to the floor in pain, he looked up and saw Flaky staring at him in fear as she reached out her hand to pick him up. Flippy: Drive, just go Flaky... Flaky: WHAT, IM NOT LEAVING YOU, P-PLEASE TAKE MY HAND PLEASE!! Flippy: I'll be fine. He pulled out his revolver from his pocket as he gave a stern look at Flaky. Flippy: Just go, I'll be fine. Flaky looked at him before giving a salute before closing the door and drove off. He could tell she didn't want to leave him, but he wanted to make sure she was safe, he cared about her more than anything in his life. He turned to see Springtrap revolver before a bang was heard, Flippy fell dead on the spot. Springtrap looked up and saw that Flaky had drove away and fast. Springtrap: YYYYYYou can rrrrunnn, but you- ou- ou *Distortion* but you ccccccant hiddde from Springy...

 **AT FLAKY'S HOUSE**

Flaky parked the jeep just outside her drive way and got out. Her shoulder was still in pain as she ran towards her front door, she noticed that Handy must've seen and fixed her door so she got out her keys and unlocked the 5 locks in her door. She unlocked them all and rushed inside slamming the door behind her. Hearing the locks outside lock themselves made her feel a bit more calm as she grabbed a first aid kit and treated her shoulder, she applied the rubbing alcohol and then some bandages. The door began banging indicating that Springtrap had reached her home. She quickly ran to her closet upstairs and pulled out a baseball bat and a base ball. She figured if she scored a direct hit she could then take him out, baseball was her favourite sport and she was Happy tree towns best baseball player for the last 4 years. So getting a direct hit shouldn't be no problem. The door bangs got louder and louder and became more rapid. The door busted down and as it did Flaky threw the ball in the air and gave it a powerful swing as the ball got a direct hit at her opponents eye.

The scream of pain that came next indicated it wasn't Springtrap, she opened her eyes to see Handy holding his eye in pain. She dropped the bat and immediately went to his aid. Handy: Jesus Christ Flaky, what the hell was that for!? Flaky: I t-t-thought S-S-Springtrap was at the d-d-door. Handy then felt sorry for Flaky as what she did was in an act of self defence and he had scared her to the point of her accidentally injuring him. She took him into the kitchen as she got the dirt said kit ready for use. She bandaged his eye before apologising to him. Handy: No problem Flakes, just next time look at who it is before you shoot as that was one hell of a powerful swing. Flaky: Sorry about that, heh heh. Handy got out his tool kit once more and fixed Flaky's door again. Handy: If you need me, just call me, ok? Flaky: I will. Handy waved her a goodbye before closing the door behind him. She felt bad now, she injured one of her friends all because she thought it was Springtrap breaking down the door...

A chuckle was heard up stairs, it sounded a lot like hers except, more sinister. Arming her self with her baseball bat and ball she slowly made her way upstairs, she reached the top where four doors laid out before her, 2 were on her left, one was on her right, and one was right in front of her. She first checked her room, the first door on the right, no one in there but she took the flash light on her bedside cabinet. She checked her spare bedroom, no one there either, she checked the closet at the end of the hall, no one inside. All that was left, was the bathroom, and it sounded like whoever it was, was definitely in there. She slowly made her way towards the door, shaking, she grabbed the door knob and braced her self, she opened the door.

No one was inside the bathroom at all, but the chuckling sounded closer than ever. 'Over HērĘ, bĮTçH' she turned to the mirror to see her reflection except... it wasn't, her reflection. It shared her appearance except it was very twitchy, and its eyes were purple instead of her ruby ones. Flaky jumped back in shock and looked at the figure in the mirror, its twitchy behavior made its head look in all kinds of inhuman ways, red static also smeared the mirror which was odd considering it was just a mirror and not a large screen. 'Dįd ŷÕŪ MĮšŠ mĒ?' Flaky: W-W-W-W-Who, t-t-the hell, a-are you?

fŁàKŷ: ĮsnT Ït ŒbVįóŪše... Ï, Ãm Yõū. It's head twisted a quick disturbing full 360 degree turn as it smiled back at her, blood leaked through its teeth. Flaky: N-N-No you are n-not me, you d-don't look o-o-or act anything l-like me!

fŁàKŷ: JūŠT bĒćÅÜśę Í DoŃT Ãçt ŁīKė ŷŒu dÒešŃ'T MēÄn Ŵė aRę ŃØt ŠiMüŁãR! Į Ãm ThĒ ŷØÚ Ŵhœ MüRdúrĒd ŶøūR fRēĮñDŠ, Ī Æm ĮnŠįDê Øf Ŷøū, ÃlŵĀŷs ThĒrĘ, ŴätćHįÑG... It twiched once more at violent angles as it sent blood from its teeth, staining its side of the mirror showing an antler, a bunny ear and several of Nuttys teeth. Flaky felt sick before puking into the sink just below the mirror. It laughed at her as she did so.

fŁàKŷ: ŶŒū ÇãŃt Gēt RĮd øF MĘ, Ï, Åm hÉrē Tõ ŠtÃŷ, HAHAHAHAHA... it slowly faded out of existence showing her cowardly reflection once more, she couldn't get over what just happened. Does she now have PTSD? She would've gone to see Sniffles but he's dead, and Springtrap could've hid his body anywhere, she turned to the mirror and thought to herself, 'Maybe this other me knows where he is, i hope' she gulped as she slowly made her way towards the mirror, her reflection currently showing on the other side. Flaky: Hey, a-a-are you t-t-there? She blinked and as soon as she did, fŁàKŷ showed up on the other side of the mirror once more with the same sickening smile as before.

fŁàKŷ: ŴhæT Įš Īt? Flaky: Do y-you know w-w-where S-Sniffles body I-is?? It paused and thought for a moment before telling her.

fŁàKŷ: ŠpRÍngTrÆp ThRēŴ HĮś BødŶ AčrÖšś ThË BoÃrDÊr, įŃ Ä błÃČk BÅg tó Bē PRēśĮšė. Flaky: Wait, ACROSS THE BOARDER!? fŁàKŷ: ŶēP, ÄçrOšś tHÉ BøÆDēR, ãs ŁœñG Aś Hįš BõDŷ ŚtĀŶš tHēRę, Hē'łŁ Be DĒÄd FørĒVēR... its voice echoed through the bathroom as Flaky bursted into tears knowing that Springtrap will be guarding his body and Sniffles will be dead, for good. What she heard next made her stop crying.

fŁàKŷ: HēŶ, Į čÃń Gõ rĒTRėìVē Hïs BœDŷ Før Ŷæ Įf ŷÕü ŴåńT. Flaky: R-R-Really. fŁàKŷ: ŶēæH, ßÙt õÑ Ōñe ćõNdįTíÖń... Flaky: And t-that's? fŁàKŷ: Į'lŁ hâVē tŌ TãKë ĆõńTrÓŁ oF ŷōÙ ÃgÆÏÑ. Flaky: But... ugh, f-fine, but p-promise me that y-you give me b-back c-c-control once y-your done, ok.

fŁàKŷ: FīńĒ. It turned into a purple mist before jumping out the window and straight at Flaky's forehead, Flaky collapsed almost instantaneously. Moments later, flaky woke up inside the mirror and saw fŁàKŷ waking up in her bathroom. Flaky: D-D-Don't take t-too long, alright. fŁàKŷ: WhÂtÊvéR... flaky then sat down and watched her leave the bathroom, she hoped that everything will go according to plan.

Outside fŁàKŷ made her way to Sniffles body that was in a black bag, just like she described it, she checked around to see if Springtrap was around, he wasn't she knew which bag Sniffles was in as his hand could be seen poking out of it. She grabbed the bag and Sprinted back to Flaky's house, as soon as the bag crossed the boarder he sprung back to life as he kicked around inside the bag. Sniffles: Hey, let me outta here, I want out. fŁàKŷ: ŠhÙt Ìt! Sniffles stayed silent until they reached Flaky's bathroom where she let him out. Sniffles: Wait so why have I been bro- he paused as soon as he saw fŁàKŷ'Š face, the purple eyes, blood running down her mouth. Sniffles: H-How, WHAT, I GOT RID OF YOU, HOW ARE YO- fŁKŷ put her finger on his mouth as she took him to the mirror. Sniffles saw Flaky waiting inside as fŁàKŷ tapped on the glass, Flaky looked up and saw Sniffles with fŁàKŷ. Flaky: Now remember the promise. fŁàKŷ: ŶéÃh, yĒæH. fŁàKŷ turned into a purple mist as it slammed into the mirror creating a bright light.

Sniffles shielded his eyes from the bright light, once it cleared, Flaky got up from the floor. Flaky: Now I was w-w-wanting to ask a-about th-this s-second personality. Sniffles looked at Flaky before turning to the mirror to see the alter Flaky inside. Sniffles: Well, since Flippy has a similar thing where his alter ego appears in the mirror I'll take you down to the lab, don't worry other Flaky, I have a mirror down there. Flaky got into her car and Sniffles got in the passenger seat as they made their way to Sniffles lab to see how this alter ego came to be...

 **The inspiration for 'fŁàKŷ' came from jackseptieyes antiseptic eye mainly due to his glitchy and creepy behavior, I would like to thank him for inspiring me to create such a character**


	8. ČHAPTÉR 8 Thē FinãŁ NíghtMãrĒ

The two made it to Sniffles lab and Sniffles took her to the testing room where Sniffles conducted all kinds of tests and experiments, it made Flaky shake a little in fear as she looked at everything around her. She wasn't an expert on science stuff and all she really knew was that acids can be harmful. Sniffles told Flaky to sit in the chair as he grabbed another chair, he put it right in front of Flaky before heading outside the testing room. He came back a moment later with a mirror and placed it on the chair, showing fŁàKŷ in the mirror. Sniffles: Now, I'm going to conduct a test to see if you have PTSD, is that clear? Flaky- y-y-yes. fŁàKŷ: ŁœÜd ÃñD ÇłĒÆr. Sniffles pulled out his pistol and fired at the ceiling... nothing seemed to happen at all.

Sniffles: Ok, so no PTSD so your all clear on that so your don't have PTSD. Flaky sighed in relief. Sniffles: But that doesn't explain why this alternate Flaky is here though so I'll have to do some more testing and ask her some questions. Sniffles: So Flaky, I'm afraid I shall be needing the other Flaky out for some questions so can you get her our ple- fŁàKŷ: Ńõ PrØßŁėM. fŁàKŷ turned once more into a purple mist and launched itself out the mirror and straight at Flaky's forehead, she once again collapsed instantaneously before getting back up as fŁàKŷ, Flaky appeared in the mirror shocked. Flaky: N-Next time, g-give me a h-h-h-heads up b-before you do that! fŁàKŷ: ŴhÅtĒVęR... ŃöŴ łêTś GĒt ThĮš ØvêR ŴįTh. Sniffles pulled out his clip board and began the questions.

Sniffles: Do you suffer the same phobias as your counterpart? Sniffles pulls out a small baby chick causing Flaky to hide down in fear whereas fŁàKŷ showed no signs of fear at all, instead she began laughing at Flaky who cowered in fear. Sniffles put no. Sniffles asked the next and most important question.

Sniffles: How did you came to be in the first place?? fŁàKŷ looked at him for a moment before sighing and telling him. fŁàKŷ: ŚprÍńGtRäp ÇreäTêD Mę bŶ dÊšTrøŷĮñG ThÊ ÇùrŠēD ĪdōŁ, Hē tHęń ThRēw ïT ãT FŁåKŷ'š HēÅd, ÇrēÅtĮñG Mê ĮŃ ThĖ PròÇeśŚ. Sniffles eyes shrunk in terror, this alternate being, was created from the cursed idol, but how? Was the question that constantly hit the walls of the anteaters brain. Sniffles: Alright, you can switch back now... fŁàKŷ: ÕkÃŷ tHēŃ... once more it turned into a purple mist before shooting straight back at the mirror, causing a bright light to appear as Flaky now took back control of her body once more. Flaky: I-I-I'm gonna b-be honest, it's a-a-actually kinda w-weird having two d-different personalities. fŁàKŷ: ŴelP ŷÕÚr GõñŃæ HãVē Tø gĒT ÜŠęD tØ įT... ÇåÙśē Į aĮńT GōĮńG ÀnŷWhēRė, ĀñŶtįMē šÕøÑ...

Flaky: But, what am I g-g-going t-to tell the others, a-are they even g-gonna believe me a-a-at all? Sniffles: Of course they will, besides, every experiment I do, including this one is recorded via CCTV of which it is then transferred to my PC that recedes in my office so that I can show it to those, who don't believe words. Flaky: Oh, ok t-then. Sniffles got up and took the mirror back into the storage room before taking Flaky out the testing room, he was shocked by the results he got, but it'll hopefully give him what he needs to come up with a conclusion to this secondary personality that Flaky has. Flaky yawned in tiredness, it had been a long, long day for her. Sniffles saw her tiredness and came up with an idea. Sniffles: Wait Flaky! Flaky jumped at the sudden shout and nearly fell face first into shelves contained chemicals, but she was able to regain her balance. Flaky: Y-Y-Yes, Sniffles?

Sniffles: About these nightmares of yours, I was actually wanting to study them so i hope you don't mind staying here for the night, do you. Flaky thought about it and thought it would be a good idea since he could see what was going on. Flaky: O-O-Ok t-then, I-if you s-say so. Sniffles set up a bed and put on the dreamachine device on Flaky's head, he was careful not to have her quills pierce through any of the electronic parts, there was just one problem... it was very uncomfortable to try sleep in the darn thing. Flaky: H-H-How am I s-s-supposed t-to sleep I-in this thing, its r-really n-not comfy a-at all? Sniffles: Good point, but I know exactly how to fix that. Sniffles went over to the draw next to her and pulled out a needle with some kind of liquid inside of it. Flaky jumped back in fright nearly falling off the bed, she was petrified of needles. Flaky: Wait hold on, Sniffles you never said anything about needles being part of this!? She tried backing away further, but she'd fall of the bed if she did.

Sniffles: Calm down Flaky just Calm down please. He saw that Flaky was still shaking like ever so he just went with it anyway. He walked up to her as he then held her arm down. Sniffles: Listen to me! Flaky stopped shaking and looked up at him, tears formed in her eyes. Sniffles: This is just going to out you to sleep, alright? Flaky: B-B-But w-what if I d-d-don't w-w-wake up!? Sniffles: Relax, it puts you to sleep for about 8 hours is you'll be fine, if not then I'll just get my ta- Flaky: NO NO NO NO! Anything but a taser p-please! Sniffles: Ugh, fine... Sniffles put the needle in, and pressed down. Just moments afterwards Flaky's eyelids felt heavy, heavier than ever... she fell asleep. The screen on the machine suddenly showed static for a brief second before cutting to Flaky's Nightmare. Sniffles hooked up his laptop and inserted commands to log down every important event that happened in the Nightmare. Since Flaky was going to be out for quite some time he needed someone to check up on her... and he had the perfect person for it. He got his phone out his pocket and dialled their number.

'Hello? Is this Sniffles speaking'

Sniffles: Yes, I was wondering if you knew someone who could take care of Flaky while she's having a test done, she been put to sleep and I need someone to watch over her for if anything were to go wrong.

'I could come over if you want'

Sniffles: That'll be great, I'll see you soon.

'Ok I'll be right over I'll just inform and take my friend with me!' *Hangs up*

Sniffles sighed in relief as he could now relax while they took care of Flaky... satisfied, he went to go get a hot chocolate.

 **IN FLAKYS DREAM**

She once more woke up on the checkered bed, by this point she had encountered the original four. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy... Who was left, was the thought that went through her head. She noticed that she didn't appear to be alone in the bed as she heard snoring from the other side, she turned over to see it was... her? At first, she completely forgot about her over side before she spoke, reminding her instantly who she was. fŁàKŷ: Ùgh, Wã- ŵHērĖ tHé FúÇk Åm Į? It turned over and saw Flaky next to her. fŁàKŷ: ŶõúR hĒRę Åś ŴēlŁ? Flaky: Yeah, except I kn-kn-know what's g-going on. fŁàKŷ: Įf ThåTś tHē ČâŠē ThęŃ ŷŌúR tHë łEãdĒr. Flaky got out the bed, fŁàKŷ followed almost immediately afterwards. Flaky went over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the flashlight, she turned to see fŁàKŷ's distorted face right in front of hers, causing her to scream in fright and drop the flashlight.

fŁàKŷ: Pfffff Hàhāhãhähæ, Ãhh I ŁōVê dÓíŃg tHãT!

Flaky: D-D-Don't do that, y-y-you kn-know how easily s-s-s-scared i a-am!

fŁàKŷ: ŴhãTēvĘr...

The duo heard footsteps coming from the right hall, they were quite heavy ones, as if it had large tires for feet. They both stained at the right door as the footsteps drew near before stopping just shy of the door. Flaky very slowly crept towards the door before being pulled back by fŁàKŷ. fŁàKŷ: Dõ ŶøÙ ŴaNt Tœ Gēt ŶóÜrŚēŁf KįlŁĘd? Į'łł ÇhĒck. She took the flashlight from her cowardly hands as she made her way towards the door, fŁàKŷ took hold of the doorknob and swung the door open eggar to see what was there, since you couldn't obviously see in the dark fŁàKŷ turned on the flashlight to reveal the sight before the two of them, fŁàKŷ wished she hadn't turned it on, as standing in the middle of the doorway, was the same big yellow bear from last night, its head was about the size of both their heads stacked on top of each other meaning it could fit an entire tree friend just inside its head alone. Its jaws were riddled with inch long teeth at the ready, it's massive hands could grasp just about anything and it's massive teeth at the bottom of its stomach made it look it had two mouths meaning it could try devour them both in one strike if it wanted to. It's red eyes starred back at them before Flaky got in front of fŁàKŷ and slammed the door shut, she twisted the door handle, locking the door in the process.

fŁàKŷ: ŴhāT, Thē FūçK, ŴæŠ ThÅt ThĮŃg?!

Flaky: I-I am j-just as c-clueless as y-y-you are...

Flaky trembled in fear as she had no clue what this one could do. They both ousted in thought as a loud laugh was heard as they heard the left door shut, indicating it had gotten inside. fŁàKŷ: Ŷõū ÇhēĆk Thę ßĘd, Į çHēĆk tHē ÇløśĘt. Flaky: B-B-But, whose g-going t-to have the f-f-flashlight? fŁàKŷ snatched the flashlight out her hands as she went towards the closet, she opened the door and turned on the light, nothing there. She turned it off and threw the flashlight towards Flaky of which she was just barely able to catch it. fŁàKŷ: Ńōŵ Ŷóù ÇhĖcK Thē BėD. Flaky held the flashlight with both hands trembling as she slowly made her way towards the bed. She began whimpering as she stopped right in front of the bed. She turned on the flashlight and at first, nothing was there, that is... until she heard fŁàKŷ Scream behind her.

fŁàKŷ: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, GĒT THĮŠ FÜÇKÊR OFF MĘ!!

Flaky turned around only to have her ego thrown directly at her, she was slammed against the wall as she wailed in pain as fŁàKŷ's quills impailed her chest, causing blood to splatter everywhere. She looked up to see the same bear that was standing at the doorway. The purple had and bow tie looked all too familiar to her as it made its way slowly towards them. fŁàKŷ got off her ego as she stood her ground to protect Flaky who was busy pulling out quills one by one out of her chest in pain. fŁàKŷ: ŁęāVę HęR ĀłõÑē! ínFãČt, TãKé Mę įńŠtĒäD, Ŷøü Dóń'T Ŵâńt HēR, Ŷøü ŃēËd Mę ŷØū MōtHērFûÇkēR! Upon finishing her sentence the animatronic launched its arm directly at her and grabbed her with its massive hands. It brought her close before fŁàKŷ pulled out one of her quills and stabbed its hand, it didn't Flinch at all... but rather, it pulled it out and slammed it straight into her Shoulder with such force it dislocated it completely. She at first wailed in pain before slowly turning it into laughter, even though tears leaked out fŁàKŷ's eyes she kept smiling as if she didn't feel a thing. fŁàKŷ: (chuckling) Įś T-ThÅt åŁl Ŷōū Gœt Ŷã Säck Å tRâŠh. The animatronic roared at her before turning around and threw her through the left door causing it to shatter to pieces. Footsteps were heard as fŁàKŷ was heard running down the hall shouting at the animatronic with her cocky attitude.

fŁàKŷ: Ŷēäh ThÄtš rIghT ČõMę gét Mē Ŷøü FāT BàśTúRd!

The yellow bear ran after her as the twos footsteps were silenced after seconds they began. Flaky could believe her eyes. Her alter ego sacrificed her life just to save hers. She slowly got up as drops of blood leaked out her chest. She held her chest in pain as she grabbed fŁàKŷ's flashlight, the bear had crushed hers due to its immense weight. She then heard fŁàKŷ screaming indicating that she had been caught. Flaky began gathering the courage before shouting. Flaky: Don't worry, I-I'm coming for you! She looked around and saw bandages on the bedside Cabinet, she quickly applied the, and took the pain killers afterwards. She armed herself by pulling out one of her quills. She breathed in, and walked towards the left door way.

The door was broken into several piece with a big dent in the middle showing off the shape of the animatronics foot. She looked down the long hallway that laid out before her, a grandfather clock stood right at the end of it. It first hallway she encountered Bonnie in. She slowly made her way towards the end of the hallway, she began hearing crying that sounded like fŁàKŷ's, she moved closer to the corner and peeped around it.

She saw fŁàKŷ on the floor with her right hand on her face, covering it. Blood was everywhere even though no wounds were to be seen on her at all. Flaky rushed over to her. Flaky: A-Are you ok, w-what happe- she paused as she saw the purple top hat on top of her head, it was a trap to lure her. She backed away slowly while holding her quill as if it was a dagger. fŁàKŷ suddenly began twitching extremely violently before a bright light flashed revealing the yellow bear once more. Blood leaked from its teeth as it starred at her, it then spoke to her in a voice she was wanting to forget as quickly as possible.

Fredbear: Greatings, I am Fredbear. The leader of these, nightmares hahaha...

Flaky: What did you do to h-her..? WHAT DID YOU DO TO FŁÀKŶ!?

Fredbear: ... She, is no more, she was just a mere, distraction.

Flaky almost bursted into tears, the one person that she only got to meet was now gone thanks to this, 'thing'.

Fredbear: Aww, don't worry, I can bring her back... but at a price.

Flaky thought for a moment before nodding, indicating she wanted to hear what this 'deal' was.

Fredbear: If you want your ego back, then join us. You can, become one of us...

Fredbear steps to the left to reveal an animatronic that looked exactly like her except... it was in a nightmarish form. Its teeth were exactly like his only a centimetre shorter. Her hands were a little bigger than hers and the quills were much sharper and were all metallic. The dandruff was replaced with different sizes of all kinds of nightmarish teeth. Its eyes were a citron colour with the bottom representing a sunset, it also had eyelashes that were nearly as long as Bonnies whiskers. Its voice box sounded identical to hers.

Fredbear: I don't want to put all my hard work to waste now... do I? He hit the back of its head causing it to activate. It sprung up to reveal the rest of the details. Its feat were covered with rips and tears all over. It began breathing just like her, just in a much more, hostile manner. Fredbear looked at Flaky eagerly before speaking once more. Fredbear: It would be delightful to have a third member of our family, wouldn't it? He then pulls out a picture of what appears to be him a yellow bunny and... her? She was also in the picture but in animatronic form. They all looked kid friendly and the bunny looked familiar, it looked like Springtrap except he wasn't torn to shreds.

Fredbear: Me and Springtrap are always happy to accept anyone to our family... it would be a shame if you deni- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH... *Collapses* Fredbear had the back of him impaired by non other than the dead corpse of fŁàKŷ. Flaky stepped back in shock at what happened. *CRASH* Flaky: AHHH, What th-the?! She saw that the animatronic version of her was now in pieces, she wouldn't even accept Fredbears offer in the first place but she was curious as to what it was like being an Animatronic. As she looked back at the body of Fredbear she noticed a black liquid leaking out the back of his head and once it hit the floor... it was making its way towards her. She quickly backed away but it rushed at her and held her ankles in place.

She was forced to watch as more came out and make a huge puddle on the floor. It then jumped right on top of Fredbears body and consumed it and fŁàKŷ's corpse. The lights then flickered before bursting causing a small shard of glass to be lodged right in her head next to her eye, causing her to yelp in pain. She looked around hoping to find a mirror of some sort but there wasn't, she then remembered the grandfather clock had glass that was somewhat reflective. She turned around to see it directly behind her, ticking. She walked over and shined the flashlight onto it to see where the shard was. In the reflection it showed it was directly next to her eye, she gotten lucky. She grasped the end of the shard, and pulled it out with surprisingly little effort, regardless she helped in pain as a tiny stream of blood leaked out of it. The lights flickered back on revealing Fredbears shadow except, it was ever so slightly smaller and was hovering in the air. She turned around... and wished she hadn't.

Standing before her was a completely dark black version of Fredbear, its eyes starred back directly at hers as she then noticed that its fur was transparent, allowing her to see its exoskeleton. It's black skin replaced the yellow skin it once possessed. It shot its hand out and got her within its grasp. He pulled her towards its eyes as it growled at her, a voice began chanting at her as her vision began fading.

'Flaky'...

'Flaky... wake up'

Her vision suddenly shifted to the bed Sniffles put her in except it wasn't Sniffles who was with her but rather, it was Lammy. Flaky: L-L-Lammy, w-what are you d-d-doing here? Lammy: I was told by Sniffles he needed someone to look after you while you had that weird dream operation thingy balingy, I don't know what kind of dream that was you had but it was weird as all hell. Flaky: Ugh, I th-think I can t-t-take this thing o-off now, wait how do you do it? Lammy: Oh, umm, I don't know, I'll go get Sniffles I'll be right back. Lammy ran off to go find Sniffles, she returned a moment later. Sniffles: Alright, the test is done so I'll get this off you no- wait... Flaky: Wh-Wh-What's w-wrong? Sniffles: Someone's tampered with the locks on this thing beyond repair, I'll have to call handy to get it off. Flaky was then struck with terrible thoughts that raided her head. Flaky *in thought* Oh no, it could go wrong, it could blow up, I could get stabbed by a wrench oh god!*

Sniffles got out his phone and dialled Handys number in. He typed it in that quick that to the girls his finger became a blurry mist for all of half a second, Handy picked up.

Handy: Hello? Sniffles: Heya, listen... I've got a problem.

Handy: Let me guess... one of your machines or doohickeys has malfunctioned again, am I right?

Sniffles: Kinda, its the dream machine device helmet-223. Handy: PFFFFFF, what kinda name is that *Chuckles*

Sniffles: Handy, I'm being serious, someone has messed with the locking mechanisms on it and now it's stuck on Flaky's head! Handy: Easy there easy now, alright, I'll grab my toolkit and I'll be right there.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Sniffles brought Handy into the testing room to see Lammy looking at Flaky with a concerned face. Handy: Alright, lets see here. He put his tool kit on the drawer next to the bed before analysing the situation before him. He tilted Flaky's head 45 degrees to the right to inspect the locks on it. Handy: Hmmm, you weren't kidding when you said the locks were jammed. Sniffles: Well I did say. Handy: Welp lucky for all of us, I have the equipment for the job. Handy reaches into his tool kit and pulls out a mini saw. Handy: Now Flaky, I'm gonna need you to stay as still as you can ok, I don't wanna cut you, alright. Handy also got out a metal rod of which he attached to the bed and the side of the helmet before adjusting it to the needed angle. He pressed the Saw against the metal bar and began the process. During the entire process, Flaky was scared to death, she could only whimper in fear as the saw got through more and more of the metal bar, inching ever closer to her crimson red skin before finally, it snapped setting Flaky free.

Handy: There we go, now let's get this off your head now then, shall we. He grabbed the sides of the helmet and pulled it off Flaky's head, she sighed in relief now that it was off. Sniffles: Thanks again Handy for helping me out, I can count on you anyday. Handy: Ah that reminds me.

Sniffles: What?

Handy: That'll be 5 bucks... Sniffles sighed before reaching into his pocket and gave Handy his payment. Handy: Alright, call me round later if anything else happens.

Flaky got off the bed and looked over at Sniffles before he remembered what he was doing in the first place. She then smelled something, it smelt burnt like a forest fire or a BBQ going wrong. She turned to see a massive black puddle on the floor.

Flaky: Sniffles. Sniffles: Yes Flaky?

Flaky: w-why is there a m-massive oil p-puddle here? Sniffles looked where Flay was pointing and noticed the massive black liquid that laid before the duo. Lammy: What is that? A laugh was heard as ripples began emerging from the puddle before suddenly...

An arm surfaced...


	9. CHAPTÈR 9 The Finał Battlē

Flaky got off the bed and looked over at Sniffles before he remembered what he was doing in the first place. She then smelled something, it smelt burnt like a forest fire or a BBQ going wrong. She turned to see a massive black puddle on the floor.

Flaky: Sniffles. Sniffles: Yes Flaky?

Flaky: w-why is there a m-massive oil p-puddle here? Sniffles looked where Flay was pointing and noticed the massive black liquid that laid before the duo. Lammy: What is that? A laugh was heard as ripples began emerging from the puddle before suddenly...

An arm shot out of the black puddle on the floor causing the trio to jump back in fright as it slowly clawed itself out. It's other arm shot out before it threw itself out off the puddle. It landed directly in front of them, they could not believe their eyes but what Flaky was so scared about, was that his was the same bear from her nightmare. The teeth, the large hands, the transparent suit, it was the exact same bear seen but, she noticed how it wore a yellow bow tie and hat rather than a purple one like Fredbear. It was like a western showdown between the 3 tree friends and the animatronic that stood before them, Lammy eventually screamed and began running towards the exit. Seeing her attempt at escaping, he pointed at her, causing the puddle to suddenly reach out and grab her ankle causing her to drop to the floor, it pulled her towards him as Lammy screamed, begging for anyone to help her at all. Flaky and Sniffles grabbed each of her arms in an attempt to save her.

Nightmare: Ha, tug of war eh, heh heh, MY FAVORITE GAME!!! He clenched his fist causing the puddle to pull at full force, Flaky let go knowing that she couldn't save Lammy but Sniffles still held onto Lammy before his hands were ripped right off him, he screamed in pain as he ran around like a headless chicken before bumping into the shelf, he landed on the floor with a hard thud as the shelf slowly tipped over, and crushed him to a pancake, his glasses were lanced into the air before breaking as they collided with the ground.

Lammy was pulled directly towards his face before he threw her into his mouth, and chomped her in one go, sending blood and guts all over Flaky. After chewing on intestines and livers he burped out a purple light that represented her soul. Nightmare: One down, nine more to go, hahahahaha... Flaky snapped out of her thought and made a mad dash for the exit while he was distracted, if anything she had to inform everyone now. She ran down the hallway and made a sharp left turn into the office, she slammed face first into the office wall. Dazed by the sudden stop she regained her balance and noticed that her nose was beginning to bleed, but she didn't let that stop her. She heard his heavy metallic footsteps making their way down the wall. She looked for a place to hide before noticing a complete mech body suit hidden behind a bunch of boxes, she quickly vaulted over the boxes and read the instructions quickly before she began climbing inside. It took her some time but she eventually got into it. After getting inside she grabbed the head and placed it on, being careful not to have her quills pierce any of the electronic parts. She then played dead as the animatronic stepped into the room.

It looked around the office to find her, he knew she was in here and it would only be a matter of time before he found her, she kept still as she could. She then realised, her dandruff trail, it blew her cover as Nightmare looked at her before grabbing her and threw her through the office wall into the main lab. She rolled several times before stopping, she noticed that the systems inside the suit had activated, she looked and noticed her right fist shaking as electric sparked from it. She looked up to see him running directly at her, she held her fist back, and threw it right at him. The sudden impact of the punch sent sparks to nightmare and since he was an animatronic he suffered greatly as his exoskeleton legs no longer appeared to function, he fell to the ground as he began crawling away from her. Feeling like she had won already, she began running towards him, charging up her fist once more, but right before she could reach him, a hook suddenly snagged her shoulder as she was swung in circles several times before being thrown right through the wall, causing her to hit her back directly on a tree as she slowly slid down, she looked up as she saw the all too familiar rabbit that stood before her, Springtrap.

Springtrap: LLLLLLLets get this ppppparttttty started, shalllllll we? He snaps his fingers as Nightmare suddenly appears next to him, hovering.

Springtrap: You gatherrrrrr the sooooouls, ill dealllllllllllll with theeee bitch.

Nightmare nodded as he hovered away from the two that were about to fight. Springtrap then reminded her of the events 6 years prior.

Springtrap: Why, doesn't thissssss look fammmmmmmmmmmiliar, don't you rrrrrremebbbbbbbber? Flaky eyes shrank as she had a flashback of what happened. The horrid memories from the past suddenly Flooded her head with dread.

 **FLASHBACK**

The fire roared around the two of them as they stood there before Springtrap engaged, cutting her left arm clean off, she wailed in pain as she looked at what remained of her left arm.

She was pined to the wall as Springtrap bent over to grab a canister of gasoline, she pulled the machete out of her chest, causing her to fall to the ground, blood leaked out all over, she could've sworn she saw a bit of rib fly out.

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Flaky fell to her knees as she was stuck in the trance, seeing his chance, he ran over and round house kicked her in the side of the head. She rolled along the floor as she struggled to regain her balance, she would be forced to deal with Springtrap first before she could take on Nightmare. She then remembered a deadly detail that the phantom said.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _P.Foxy: Since nightmare comes from a dream, a portal to the dream world will be opened where anything can be dragged through, so in turn, if you dream something powerful enough, you could defeat 'nightmare'._

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Flaky through hard as she dreamed, she dreamed for her other side to be back to help her out. She wished... for fŁàKŷ to return. As she dreamed just that, a portal suddenly appeared next to her as fŁàKŷ shot straight out of it, kicking Springtrap directly at the head before locking him to the wall using several chains. She then turned over to Flaky as fŁàKŷ then applied a heal beam towards her, she felt her wounds and bruises heal all around her as she rose up once more. Flaky: Y-You came back! fŁàKŷ: ŴhãT, Dįd Ŷōú MíŚš mę? Flaky nodded as she hugged her ego before separating. fŁàKŷ: ŁīštĘń, Ŵę GōT å ńĮghTmÄrę tó KįŁł, Ŷòü ŵĮtH mĒ? Flaky nodded as the two rushed off to try find Nightmare. Springtrap awoke and tried moving but couldn't move at all, he was pinned by hundreds of chains that kept him connected to the wall, he sighed, realising he was gonna be here for a long... long time, he decided to take a nap since the last nap he had was when he died.

At the town streets, Nightmare searched for the 3rd as he hovered around, he turned a corner to see Lifty and Shifty who were seen running away from the local happy tree bank with thousands of gold, seeing his chance to catch em, he summon up a crown riddled with gems, diamonds and pure gold all over it. He put it down and made a whistling sound to grab the duos attention. They looked over to see the sparkling treasure before them, it looked like the most valuable thing they ever found in their existence, more valuable than the understate treasure chest, more valuable than the time shifty became gold him self, more valuable than anything they could ever imagine. They dropped their loot as they ran towards it, their eyes were amazed at the huge bling that laid out in front of them. They could hardly hold their excitement.

Lifty: We scored Big time, hehehehehe

Shifty: Indeed we have brother, hehehehehe

Nightmare: Indeed...

L S: Yes we have, hehe- wait what? Nightmare swiped his claws at them causing them to fall to pieces as he then claimed their souls, he heard a scream to his left as he turned to see Truffles. Making short work he arranged his fingers in a motion causing Truffles neck to snap as he fell to the ground lifeless. Nightmare laughed as he was half way towards creating his Blackhole. He looked over towards the mall where he saw a handful of other tree friends, smiling he hovered over inside. Flaky and fŁàKŷ made their way to the streets when they heard screams coming from the mall as Nightmare reappeared once more, he held his hand out to reveal nine souls and was on the look out for one more. He looked upward to see the duo standing there, looking angrily at him. Flaky shouted at him. Flaky: Why are you doing this to us, W-What did we do to deserve th-this?? fŁàKŷ: ŶēáH, ŴhÅt Thę FùçK Dø Ŷōù ŴänT??

Nightmare just roared at them before flying directly towards them, fŁàKŷ shoved her out the way as Nightmare Slammed face first into the wall, sending a few nuts and bolts flying from his body as he quickly turned around growled at them. Nightmare: That's how ya wanna play?.. OH ILL PLAY ALRIGHT! He clapped his hands causing a shock wave to go right at the duo, knocking them back as they then landed hard on the Floor, Flaky wasn't done just yet, she immediately ran towards him, charging her fist as sparks went everywhere before shooting it forward, but nothing happened. She looks up to see him holding her fist before slamming it straight back into her face causing one of her eyes to shoot straight out of its socket as the glass window that was in front of her face shattered to pieces, she screamed in agonising pain as she stumbled slightly. Seeing his chance, he grabbed her legs and swung her round and round before letting her go, she trailed across the floor, scraping off parts of the suit as she laid there in pain, Nightmare slowly hovered down towards her as he laughed at the weakling before him.

Nightmare: Look at you, Hopeless, no wonder people discard you, YOUR PATHETIC! He grabs her and throws her down on the road, breaking her arms. She cried out for fŁàKŷ to help her.

Flaky: P-P-Please, h-h-help m-me... Please. fŁàKŷ: Į'm ĆœMįńG, JūśT HœŁd Ó- ULF. fŁàKŷ was grabbed by nightmare before fŁàKŷ could attach her heal beam to her former self, she too, was thrown directly next to Flaky causing her legs to break. Nightmare: Now let's get what I've come for, heheheheheh. He slammed his arm straight into Flaky's chest as he searched for her heart. Her eyes sank into her head as the pain became unbearable for her. fŁàKŷ: Ñø, ŃŌ! fŁàKŷ punched Nightmare as hard as she could, Causing him to lose consciousness for sometime. fŁàKŷ used that time to try and wake up Flaky. fŁàKŷ: ÇmØñ ĆMœÑ, mmff, ŴÄKÉ ÙP DĀMÑ ĮT! fŁàKŷ slammed her fists hard on the ground causing them to bleed slightly , but she didn't care, she wanted to wake Flaky up and she needed her up now. fŁàKŷ then came up with an idea. fŁàKŷ: DõńT ŵørRŷ, Ŵę'lŁ gęt HíM. fŁàKŷ turned into a purple mist before aiming her self directly at Flaky's forehead, causing her to wake up in shock.

Flaky: What the?! She noticed how she was able to move her arms again somehow, she looked at them confusing before a voice in her head spoke to her, she immediately recognised who it was once they spoke. fŁàKŷ: Į DōVę ĮńTø ŶōūR HęÅD Tœ ŠäVę ŶøÛr ŁïFê, Įt ÂłŠø ĘxpłĀìŃś ŴhŶ Yōù ÇāŃ MōvË ŶœÙr ÁrMś ÅgÃįŃ. Flaky: Th-Th-. fŁàKŷ: ThāÑk Mę ŁäTęr, Ńøŵ FįńD ŠōmĘthÍńG ThâT'ŁL ŠęT ŷØù Œff! Flaky stood up and began searching quickly, Nightmare was going to wake up soon so she didn't have much time. She then remembered, she was a porcupine, so she pulled off one of her quill and cut her arm, blood ozed out of it as she starred. fŁàKŷ's power began multiplying almost instantly upon sight. fŁàKŷ: Ōh ŁėTš Gęt tHíŚ PåRtŷ ŠtÁRtĘd! Flaky's head began twitching violently once more before she collapsed on the floor. Flaky: P-Please, D-Don't fail for me n-n-now, I-I'm counting on you!

Nightmare regain consciousness and saw the porcupine on the floor, thinking she had died, he got ready to harvest her soul when Flaky suddenly sprang to her feet, facing down. She looked up to reveal to Nightmare that it was fŁàKŷ who was now in control as her head shook uncontrollably. The purple eyes beamed back at Nightmares blood red ones. fŁàKŷ then rushed straight at him and grabbed his left arm before ripping it off entirely, Nightmare roared in pain before grabbing and throwing her away. He looked at where his left arm used to be before the black puddle beneath him began attaching itself to the arm socket taking its for, before it formed into a massive claw. Nightmare: Oh ho ho... This'll be good fun. fŁàKŷ Flew through the air before landing on her feat as she looked up to see Nightmare admiring his new claw arm before he turned to face her. He used his right hand to make the 'Come at me bruh' gesture with his cocky attitude. Enraged fŁàKŷ began Sprinting right at him full force before she jumped high into the air, ready to strike. Her attack was halted as he grasped her with his hand as he drew his claw nearer, fŁàKŷ managed to free her arms from his grip as she then hacked at it with her quills.

Seeing that she was simply wasting his time, he simply threw her into the air and caught her in his mouth, blood splattered everywhere. At first, it seemed like it was all over. The entire universe was doomed and he wouldn't have any consequences as everyone will be dead. That is until he felt his mouth being opened by non other than fŁàKŷ. She had bit marks all over her and several of her fingers were bitten off entirely. She held it open long enough before she jumped out and onto his nose before stabbing him in the eye, causing him to swat her off like a Fly, as she flew past his face, she grabbed the wire that leaked out his other eye and pulled, Nightmares entire ends head bursted out the costume head and landed on the ground next to her as his body fell down. fŁàKŷ saw that he was barely alive some how as his remaining eye that was attached to the endoskeleton head was flickering. She then let Flaky regain control as she knew that Flaky must be the one that does the final blow and finish him off, once and for all. Once Flaky regained control however, she immediately felt the pain of all her wounds around her, she wasn't as resistant to pain to her counter part so it took her awhile before it fully passed. She looked at the metallic head that stood before her as the eye flicker, indicating it was just hanging on to a string of life, she slowly limped over to it and then raised her foot. She then said the first sentence in her life without stuttering at all.

Flaky: This, is for what you've done to me, and my friends! She slammed her foot down, causing nuts, bolts and circuitry to go flying as the eye slowly faded to black, Nightmare had been shut down as Flaky screamed and threw her hands in the air in celebration. She then noticed and saw the 9 balls of light scatter of in several different directions, she presumed they were going back to the bodies they belonged to, or something along those lines. She suddenly felt light headed before collapsing to the floor. Her vision faded as it slowly went to black...

 **6 AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

Flaky woke up in shock in a black abyss, she wasn't falling but she could tell she was on the ground, everything around her was just nothing but black. She looked around, she began getting scared as she had no idea where she was. She then heard footsteps coming towards her, she turned around, no one was there, she continuously looked in every direction, searching for the source of the footsteps but to no success. They continued until they stopped right next to her, yet she couldn't see who it was, at all.

???: BèhinD ŷoU...

Flaky turned around to see non other than fŁàKŷ right in front of her, she jumped back in shock at first before running and hugging her tightly. Flaky: Thank you, th-thank you s-s-so m-much! fŁàKŷ: Ńõ PrøBłĘm, ÂfTęr AłŁ, I dĮd Dø mœŠt of Thę ŴōRk, ŷõū diD thĘ fińāŁ blOŵ to hĮm and ŃøŴ, hĘ'Š gōńe... FōRęvĒr... Flaky was delighted, but noticed that fŁàKŷ didn't seem so happy at all, in fact, it looked like she was about to start crying.

Flaky: W-What's wrong?? fŁàKŷ: I'm ãfRäíd ThÄt Düe tŌ ŃíGhtMärEś DemïśE, I'M ńØŵ onłY a mĘrē ThõúGht ŴítHīń ŶøùR hĘãD, Į çÅń, Ńø łØńgĘr Tãkë CønTrÖł, Í čÂń'T mĒét AnŷōnÊ, ĀńŶmøRĖ! fŁàKŷ then bursted into tears as her hands covered her eyes. Flaky comforted her by telling her something that fŁàKŷ would remember forever.

Flaky: Don't worry, I'm s-sure Sniffles can f-figure out something that c-could help you. fŁàKŷ: R-rĘałLŷ? Flaky: Yep. fŁàKŷ hugged her extremely tightly as a light began shining brightly above them. fŁàKŷ: ThÅñKŷōÙ. Her voice echoed as the light shined brighter and brighter before Flaky lifted her eye lids once more, her vision was blurry but she could tell she was in a hospital as she heard the beeping sound of a heart monitor to her left. She looked to her right to see a small white table with Flowers of all colours in vases. She looked back to her bed to notice stitches all over the right hand side of her stomach, she looked at her hands who had been fully bandaged into one big clump, she couldn't feel her hands at all. She would've started to panic slightly if someone hadn't walked through the door, it was Lumpy. At first she stopped panicking before starting again thinking that Lumpy was her doctor. Lumpy looked at her before telling her he wasn't his doctor but rather.

He was cut off as someone else walked in, he was wearing a doctors uniform but wore a green burret. She immediately knew who it was once she saw the hat.

Flaky: Flippy! Flippy: Heya baby cakes. He rushed over to her and hugged her as she hugged him back.

Flippy: You barely made it alive, oh and about your fingers, they've all been reattached but we decided to bandage them up so that it would stop the heavy bleeding. Flaky: H-How long will I have to s-s-stay here f-f-for? Flippy: Umm, with your wounds, I'd say about a week for the fingers and 2 weeks for the stomach stitches so that means you can't do most activities and you cannot put too much stress on it. Flaky: F-Flippy, c-c-can I s-stay with you once m-my h-h-hands heal u-up? Fippy: Sure thing sweet cheeks besides. Flippy snapped his fingers causing many tree friends to pop all around the room. Flaky yelped at first in sudden shock before laughing a little bit as they all gathered around her.

Cuddles: Thanks for saving the town man, couldn't live with out ya

Giggles: Your so brave, I don't think I would be able to do that.

Handy: I gotta admit, your very impressive.

Mime got out a notepad and wrote 'Wonderful, I thank you for your bravery'

Everyone had their say before they had a party with a cake. It was a night no one would ever forget.

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

Flaky was having breakfast in her house when her phone went off on her coffee table. She went over to it and picked up and answered.

Flaky: Hello? Sniffles: Heya, it me Sniffles.

Flaky: hey Sniffles, what's u-up? Sniffles: Look, I was wondering if you needed anything when I called because I just forgot what I called for.

Flaky then remembered what fŁàKŷ told her and kept her promise.

Flaky: Can I come over, I've got something I want to d-discuss with you actually.

Sniffles: Alright then.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Flaky parked her car outside Sniffles lab and began walking towards his front door. Before she could even knock, the door opened revealing the anteater behind it. She walked inside as Sniffles closed the door behind her. Sniffles: So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Flaky sighed before spilling the beans. Flaky: My ego told me that she wanted to meet the rest of you guys, but she can't. Sniffles was shocked at first before asking her. Sniffles: How come? Flaky shed s single tear before explaining. Flaky: E-Ever s-since I defeated n-n-Nightmare, she said she can o-o-only be a mere v-voice in my head, mmff. She cried as she slammed herself into Sniffles chest, bursting into tears. He thought for a moment before he came up with an idea. Sniffles: Now hang in just a moment, I got an idea. Flaky: W-What is it?? I'm going to take a picture of you then use it to help out your ego in a special way, do you understand what I'm saying. Flaky: I th-think so I g-guess.

Flaky followed Sniffles into the lab once more where he told her to stand with her back against the wall in a T-pose. He made sure the lighting was good before taking the picture. Flaky: S-S-So w-what happens n-now? Sniffles: Trust me, you egos gonna love it I'll tell you that for a fact. Flaky: Th-Th-Thanks S-Sniffles, I owe y-you one. Sniffles: No problem Flaky. Sniffles took her out the lab and through the front door as he waved her goodbye as she drove off. He went back inside and headed over to his PC. He then inserted the picture of her and typed in the following commands.

 **/DISPLAY (PARTS:REQUIRED) FOR FLAKY.EBOT ANIMATRONIC**

 **SUBJECT: FLAKY EGO**

 **PICTURE INSERTED: Y**

He then hit enter on his keyboard.

 **PROCESSING SYSTEM SEARCH...**

 **PLEASE STANDBY**

The shelfs next to the PC suddenly began shifting until it displayed 3 different shelfs, the top consisted of robotic parts, the middle contained metal plates of all sizes and the bottom one contained all different colours of paint. He smiled as he took the robotic parts... and got to work, this was going to be an invention he was going to be proud to give away to someone that needed it. He grabbed his wrench, and began building...


	10. CHAPTER 10 EPILOGUE

After 2 Long and tiring weeks of putting together animatronic parts, voice boxes and painting it. It was ready, ready for Flaky's ego to have a shot at it for her self. Sniffles had spent the last 2 weeks creating a body that looked very identical to Flaky with the minor exception that he made the eyes purple rather than ruby colour, satisfied with his new found creation he made sure everything was in working order, he checked the hands first, making sure the fingers curled up and out smoothly. He covered every single animatronic part and device to prevent them from rusting at all and making the move to stiff. He then checked the flexibility of the arms and the legs, ensuring they moved and stopped where they were supposed to, it did making a little irritating sound but it's really the only thing he was unable to fix so they'll hopefully get used to it. After checking just about everywhere, it was time to call Flaky, and bring her over. He walked over to his table and picked up his cellular, he scrolled through his contacts until he was met with Flaky's, he tapped her name and put the phone against his ear as he waited for a response, he couldn't wait to tell her the great news.

Flaky: H-Hello? Sniffles: Hey Flaky.

Flaky: Oh, hey Sniffles, what's up? Sniffles: I just finished working on something your ego may like for the past two weeks, and I was wondering if you could come over and get your ego ready for it.

Flaky went silent on the line before speaking. Flaky: I'll be over, just, give me a few minutes, ok. Sniffles: Alright then, but don't take too long now, I think I might just drop from all the non-stop work I've been doing. *Hangs Up*

Sniffles eyelids began getting heavy as he made his way towards his coffee machine, he got out a mug, but, before he could even place it down, he collapsed to the floor, resulting in the mug smashing against his head as shards lodged themselves into him like nails on a plank of wood. He would've screamed but due to his tiredness he didn't feel the slightest of pain, at all.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Flaky drove down the street and made a right turn to Sniffles lab, it was high noon so she was careful not to hit anyone at all. After merely avoiding cub 3 times, she finally made it to his lab. Flaky: Pop, really n-needs to learn to control c-cub, something could happen to him one day... She let that thought drain out her head as she made her way towards the front door, she knocked 3 times and waited for a response... but nobody came, she knocked again, this time 4 times and slightly louder, still nothing, she started to panic as she began banging on the door. Flaky: S-S-Sniffles, a-are in there? A-Answer me p-please! She then ran around the back, luckily for her, Sniffles always kept a window open due to how hot it got in his lab whenever her did work. She painfully pulled out two of her quills and ascended up the wall. She reached the window and climbed right through it before falling onto the floor below her, unfortunately for her, when Sniffles passed out he had also unintentionally knocked over a box of tacks, causing them to spill all over the floor.

Flaky: AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!! Ow Ow Ow, God d-damn, Owie. She got up and looked at her self, tacks had lodged everywhere in her, luckily non hit her eye but a lot got into her palms and arms. She began pulling them out, painfully as for everyone that was pulled out, a little bit of blood began leaking out. She eventually got them all out and saw Sniffles next to her passed out on the floor, she gasped in shock and quickly ran to go find the first aid kit. She grabbed it off the counter and began slowly removing the glass shards one by one out the side of his head, she then applied plasters all over before bandaging her arms and carrying him to his bed. She went over and got out a mug and made him some coffee while she waited for him to wake up. She nearly fell asleep waiting for him when he finally rose, he felt the side of his head, feeling the plasters, it did sting a little bit as he winced slightly, he turned over to see Flaky who brought him some coffee.

Sniffles: Thanks Flaky, wait, how did you get in, exactly? Flaky: You left one of your windows open so I used my quills to climb up the wall and get in.

Sniffles: And what happened to your arms? Flaky: When I dropped in, I landed on tons of tacks that were on the floor, you must've knocked the box over when you passed out, infact, I suggest you drink a little bit of you coffee before you show me what you done.

Sniffles: Ugh, fine. He took a sip from his coffee, it was annoying having to stay in bed for a few minutes but he couldn't blame Flaky, she hardly took risks and wanted to make sure whoever she was taking care of was taking care of them properly and safely. After a few minutes, he got up and took her to a completely blackened room. Flaky: S-Sniffles, I c-can't see anything, w-w-what g-going on?? Sniffles simply chucked, freaking her out a little more before he hit the light switch. Flaky shielded her eyes due to the sudden brightness, but once she moved her arms away from her eyes, she was amazed by what she saw.

Standing in the centre of the room was an animatronic version of her, it looked exactly like her except for the eyes of which they were purple in colour compared to her ruby ones. Flaky: H-How did you, I, WHAT!? Sniffles: This explains the photo I took of you 2 weeks prior. Now let me get it setup. He got a chair and placed it parallel to the animatronic, he got Flaky to sit down as he placed the dream helmet back on her, only this time round, he made sure he could undo the straps. Sniffles: Now I've adjusted the settings so that it will only transfer you ego and not you, understood? Flaky: Y-Y-Yep. She said as she shook nervously. Sniffles: Alright then, lets go! fŁàKŷ: ŴäìT, ŴhÅtŠ gøÏńG O- AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH. Sniffles flipped the switch as bolts of electric sparked everywhere, Flaky shook quite violently during the process, after 10 seconds it deactivated and Flaky undid the straps herself as she took it off, she held her head in great pain.

Flaky: Owie, my head h-hurts. Sniffles got out an ice pack and placed it on her head, she at first was surprised by how cold it was. She then heard robotic parts moving.

fŁàKŷ: What the? fŁàKŷ placed her hands on her mouth in shock as she realised she could now speak clearly and no longer creepy at all, she at first found it quite hard to walk as she had never been in an animatronic body before cheering with joy, she now finally had a body of her own. fŁàKŷ: Yipee, yaya. Sniffles walked up to her. Sniffles: Welp, how you liking the new body I made for you?

fŁàKŷ: Its amazing man, I can finally speak clearly, I can move freely and best of all, I don't sound creepy at all, ha ha. Sniffles: Good, now Flaky, if any problems occur, bring her back and I'll fix her, ok. Flaky: Will do Sni-

???: FFFFFFFFFFForgettttting- ing- ing ssssomeonnne...

Everyone jumped at the sudden voice that boomed the room, it sounded old and rusty. Sniffles: Who's there.

???: Who do you tttttttttttthink, the the the- *Distortion* tttthink, the pizzzzzzza delivery gggggguy? Heheheheh.

The laugh made out how it was all too clear for them to not know who it was, they didn't even get a chance to say his name as he walked into the room. Flaky: What d-do you w-want now? Springtrap sighed and waited in silence for what felt like minutes before he spoke.

Springtrap: I wwwwwanttt you, to killlll me. Flaky: WHAT!? M-Me, b-but why me

Springtrap: Because you, are ttttthe one who has truly- ly- ly- lay defeated mmmme. He then pulls out his machete, drops it on the flor, and kicks it towards Flaky. She trembled at first, before picking up the blade. She slowly walked over towards him, she slowly lifted the blade above her head as she prepared to strike, Springtrap simply just stood there as he held his arms stretched out in a T-Pose. It set of a memory she had when she saw him die, the animatronic parts broke lose as they shifted back into the T-pose, killing him in the process. The mental images raided her head, causing her to drop the blade. Flaky: I c-can't, I just can't. Springtrap then walked over and picked up the machete, he looked at it one last time before he pressed it against his neck.

Springtrap: I guess if youuuuu what things ddddddddone, you gottttta do it your- our- our- our ssself. He then drew the blade right through his neck, causing his head to slowly drop of and land right in front of Flaky, causing her to faint in shock. Sniffles and fŁàKŷ sighed in relief.

The nightmare, was now finally...

Over... as the lights behind Springtraps eyes slowly... but surely...

Faded to nothing but darkness...


End file.
